


The Kingdom of Anaria

by PrincessRose



Category: TERA (Video Game)
Genre: Elins, Futanari, God - Freeform, Harem, Humans, Immortality, Multi, Supernatural - Freeform, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: This is the story of a human man that lives an ordinary life, but soon has a faithful encounter one day when he runs into a special Elin. Now watch as his and the Elin's journey begins and see what becomes of them over time.





	1. Faithful Encounter (Lemon)

There was a single old man sitting at his desk in his house that was a small trailer in a trailer park at night. This old man had red shoulder length hair and blue eyes. His name was Mathew Maze and even though he didn't work he still made an income of his own every month. He was just an ordinary man with an ordinary life. He went day by day playing games on his computer at his desk, writing stories that he enjoyed, watching anime shows on the computer, and just having fun living his life the best he can as the days went by. He was a tall man at six feet tall, but was bulky in the arms, legs, and chest. You can see his muscles through his short sleeve shirt that he wore everyday and he was a thirty year old man.

Mathew Maze lived in a town called Pinegrove in a forest trailer park and their was a lake nearby the trailer park down by the main road. He had family in the form of sisters, brother, aunt, uncles, mothers, and a father who passed away already. His grandma and grandpa had also passed away already. For the most part though he remained home more then going anywhere unless necessary and needed. About once a month his older sister would take him to go get his money so the bills was payed and he would have a little left over for tobacco. Yes Mathew Maze smoked as well as drinked ocationally, but he remained alone by himself. His older sister tried to get him hooked up with other girls for a long time and even though he gave it a try they didn't last long because Mathew was just not interested in them or they didn't get along. After many years of trying his sister eventually gave up and just left him be, but still helped him out by taking him to go get his money, food, and anything else he needed every month.

Mathew was currently at his computer watching a new anime show with a glass of orange juice nearby him. Mathew stopped for a moment and rolled a cigerate. Once he was done he went back to watching the show and was about to light the cigerate when there was a knock on the door. Mathew was confused as he put his cigerate down and turned to look at the door. He wasn't suspecting anyone that he knew of which made the knock on the door strange for him and even more strange to be happening in the hours of midnight. None the less feeling obligated to answer the door Mathew put the cigerate down and got up before going over to the door. Then Mathew unlocked the door before opening it and looking out, but didn't see anyone standing there. He was about to shut it when a voice spoke up catching him.

"Your Mathew Maze correct?" asked the female voice.

Mathew blinked before looking down and finally noticed a short girl standing there with a black coat on that went from her head down to her feet. The only thing he noticed about her was her face, eyes, hands, and feet which was bare, but other then that she was completely covered up. Mathew looked confused and nervous looking at the girl trying to figure who she was. The little girl had green eyes and was really beautiful from what he could tell, but he did not know who this little short girl was. Realizing he didn't answer her Mathew spoke up.

"Well yes I am," said Mathew nodding his head.

"Mind if I come in?" asked the little girl.

Mathew didn't see the harm in doing so and decided to let the little girl in think maybe she was lost or something.

"Sure," said Mathew nodding his head leaving the door open and going back to his desk.

Mathew sat back down as the little girl walked into the trailer shuting the door behind her as she did. Then she went over to where the couch was at while Mathew sat down at his desk again. Mathew then picked his cigerate up before lighting it and started smoking.

"You know that's bad for you," came the little girl's voice.

"So I have been told many times, but I have nothing to live for anyways," said Mathew not nothering to turn around. "Besides everyone is going to die some day. So might as well make it sooner then later."

"That's sad to hear," said the little girl and Mathew noticed the hurt tone in her voice, but didn't turn around to her.

"So what you come here for?" asked Mathew about to go on farther, but was cut off.

"Oh I came here because I need your help," said the little girl.

"Help well I will certainly do what I can," said Mathew. "So what do you need help with? Are you lost? Do you need directions?"

"No my race is endanger," said the little girl.

"Huh? Race?" questioned Mathew turning around to look at the little girl.

As soon as he seen the little girl his eyes widen and he fell out of his chair in shock and surprise. Mathew was surprised because the little girl looked young like a thirteen year old, but not just because of that either. At the top of the girl's head stood brown cat ears and the girl had a brown cat tail that was swaying behind her as she sat on the couch. She wasn't sitting all the way back against the back of the couch. Also the little girl only had on a short dress that did little to hide her panties underneath it. Matter of speaking it didn't hide her panties at all and even revealed her stomach as her outfit split to the sides. She had long silver hair that flowed down to the middle of her back.

"Y-Y-Your an Elin?" questioned Mathew shocked and surprised.

It was a good thing his cigerate was in the ash tray at the moment otherwise it would have ended up on the floor.

"Huh? You know my Race?" asked the little girl surprised.

"Well yes," said Mathew. "I have a game that has characters like you in it."

"You do," said the little girl interested.

Mathew picked himself up and got back into his chair. Then he took a smoke a moment later before doing something on the computer. As he did that the little girl got up before she came over to him. Mathew pulled up some pictures of the character in his game showing them to little girl.

"These are my characters in a game I play called Tera," said Mathew.

The little girl pointed at one of them before speaking, "This one almost looks like me."

"Yes except for the fact that your either a priest or a sorcerer judging by that outfit," said Mathew.

"I'm a sorcerer," said the little girl before introducing herself. "My name is Elina."

Mathew nodded his head before closing the file and then looked back at Elina. Elina continued to stand there and look at him as he looked at her.

"Well I'll do whatever I can to help you, but I'm not sure what you need me to do," said Mathew.

"I need you to mate with me," said Elina.

"Mate?" questioned Mathew confused thinking as Elina nodded her head. "Wait you mean sex?"

"Sex?" questioned Elina not knowing the tearm. "No I mean mate."

"I see that is what you probably call sex," said Mathew. "I'm guessing you came from a different world in Southern Arun."

"Yes I did," said Elina nodding her head.

"Well I said I would help you and besides your quite beautiful," said Mathew.

"Thank you for your kind words and help," said Elina.

Mathew got up and walked towards the bedroom and Elina followed as he did. They soon made it into the room and Mathew shut the door behind Elina. Elina started taking her clothing off leaving her completely naked. Then she went over to the bed and got on her hands and knees waiting to be mated as he tail swayed in the air excitedly. Mathew walked over and looked at her to see that see had a big ass for her small size. He started taking his clothing off leaving him completely naked and Elina turned to look at him as he did. She smiled as she seen his naked body and the size of his penis. Mathew had a ten inch long and eight inch thick penis that was hard. Mathew walked up behind Elina who turned back around waiting and put his penis next to he pussy. Elina felt it rub against her pussy and moaned in pleasure waiting. Mathew started pushing inside of her stretching her and making her bleed from it, but other then that he didn't hit a wall and completely entered her. Elina started moving back and forth taking his penis in and out of her as she did while moaning.

"Mmmmmm.... aaah... yes," said Elina.

"Your so tight... mmmmm.... and wet," said Mathew.

"No need to.... mmmmm... hold back.... fuck my... pussy like.... mmmmm.... an animal," said Elina.

Mathew didn't need to be told twice and put his hands on her big ass. He then started ramming in and out of her fast and hard while Elina continued to move along with it. 

"Aaaaah aaaaaah aaaah.... mmmmmm  mmmmm mmmmm.... oh yes Mathew," said Elina.

"Mmmmm mmmmm mmmmm.... aaaaah aaaaah aaaah.... amazing... guaaaaah... oh yes.... so amazing.... mmmmm so tight.... aaaaaah.... so wet," moaned Mathew. "Oh I need that.... mmmmm.... amazing tight wet.... guaaaah... mmmmm pussy."

"Aaaaaah aaaaaah aaaaaah.... mmmmm mmmmm mmmmm.... Mathew.... aaaaah.... yes take.... mmmmm.... my amazing.... guaaaaah.... young tight wet.... mmmmm aaaaah... pusssy," said Elina. "Oooooh.... mmmmm mmmmm mmmmm.... Mathew.... aaaaaaah aaaaaah aaaaah.... yes yes yes.... Mate with.... mmmmm.... aaaaah aaaaah.... me. Make..... aaaaaaah..... mmmmm.... me pregnant. Faster.... aaaaaah aaaaah.... harder."

A moment later Mathew started moving faster and harder making his big balls smack Elina's pussy and her ass jiggle as he did. Elina was enjoying the pleasure as her pussy continued to be pound in and out of fast and hard by Mathew. Mathew grabbed her brown cat tail a moment later sending overwhelming pleasure through Elina as her pussy continued to drip down onto the bed.

"YES YES YES YES.... AAAAAAH AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH.... OOOOOOOH GOD YES.... MMMMMM MMMMM MMMMMM.... MATHEW..... GUAAAAAH.... AAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH.... MMMMMM MMMMM... YES YES YES YES.... OOOOOOH GOD YES MATHEW.... MATE WITH ME.... AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH AAAAAAH.... FUCK MY TIGHT.... MMMMM MMMMM MMMMM.... PUSSSY!" shouted Elina. "MATHEW!"

Elina sprayed all over as she came for the first time and this was just the start. She covered Mathew's big thick penis and big balls completely in her cum as well as the bed. Still though Mathew did not stop even when Elina was cumming and continued to pound in and out of her while grabbing her tail and Elina was loving every moment of it. Elina's ass continued to move as Mathew continued to fuck her pussy from behind while grabbing her tail. Elina's legs and body continued to shake and tremble as she came and even after that her legs was shaking and trembling from the pleasure. Her body also moved with Mathew as he continued to fuck her pussy.

"YES YES YES.... AAAAAAH AAAAAAH AAAAAAH.... OH GOD.... OH GOD.... OH GOD.... YES YES YES.... MMMMM MMMM MMMM.... SO HUGE.... SO BIG.... GUAAAAH... SO THICK..... MMMMM MMMM MMMM.... YOUR PENIS!" shouted Elina. "IT FEELS WONDERFUL! AAAAAAH AAAAAAAH AAAAAAH.... MMMMM MMMM MMMM.... YESSSSSS..... FUCK MY AMAZING.... GUAAAAAH.... TIGHT WET.... MMMMMM MMMMM MMMMM.... AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH.... PUSSSSY. MATE WITH.... YES YES YES.... ME!"

"OOOOOOOH YESSSSS ELINA!" shouted Mathew. "WHAT AN.... AAAAAAH AAAAAAAH.... AMAZING TIGHT...... MMMMMM MMMM MMMM..... WET PUSSSY..... AAAAAAH AAAAAAAH..... YOU HAVE! I'M.... MMMMMM MMMM MMMMM.... GOING TO..... AAAAAH AAAAAAH.... FUCK IT..... MMMMM MMMM.... HARD! I'M.... MMMMM MMMM AAAAAH AAAAAAAH.... GOING TO MATE.... GUAAAAH.... WITH YOU.... MMMMMM MMMMM MMMM.... JUST LIKE YOU.... AAAAAAAH AAAAAAH AAAAAAAH.... WANT!"

"OOOOOOOOH..... GOD YESSSSS YESSSSS YESSSSS.... MATHEW.... MMMMMM MMMMM.... MATE WITH ME..... AAAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAAAH.... GIVE IT.... MMMMM MMMM MMMM.... TO ME!" shouted Elina. "I LOVE... YOUR HUGE BIG.... AAAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAAH.... THICK PENIS.... AAAAAAH AAAAH..... GOG GOD GOD.... YESSSSS YESSSS YESSS YESSSS..... MMMMM MMMMM.... CLIMB ON TOP.... OF ME.... FUCK ME LIKE.... AAAAAAAH AAAAAAH AAAAAAH.... AN ANIMAL.... FASTER.... HARDER.... MMMMM MMMMM.... GIVE ME YOUR CUM!"

Mathew stopped for a moment and moved forwards. Elina moved with him as he did making room for him to climb onto the bed. Once on top of it he climbed overtop of Elina with one hand to the side of her and the other still holding onto her tail that came out at the side between them. Mathew then started moving faster and harder pounding in and out of Elina faster and harder as his balls smacked her pussy harder. Elina's body shaking and trembling with pleasure as Mathew continued to pound her pussy faster and harder. Elina's body moving as Mathew fucked her while holding her tail and Elina's big ass smacking into Mathew as he fucked her. Elina was unable to speak now as she had her eyes closed and tongue hanging out of her mouth panting in pleasure. She stopped panting a moment later just to shout.

"MATHEW!" shouted Elina.

Elina sprayed all over as she came for the second time already. She covered Mathew's big thick penis and big balls completely again in her cum as well as the bed. Still though Mathew did not stop even when Elina was cumming and continued to pound in and out of her hard and fast while Elina continued to love every moment of it. Elina came six more times one after the other before Mathew started getting close to cumming.

"Oh YESSSSSS YESSSSSSS YESSSSSS..... MMMMMM MMMMM MMMMM.... ELINA.... AAAAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAAH.... HERE IT COMES.... GUAAAAAAH.... JUST WHAT YOU WANTED.... AAAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAAH.... MY CUM IN.... MMMMM MMMMM.... YOUR AMAZING BEAUTIFUL.... GUAAAAAH.... TIGHT WET.... AAAAAAAH AAAAAAH AAAAAAH PUSSSSY!" shouted Mathew. "ME TO..... MMMMMM MMMMM MMMMMM..... AAAAAAH AAAAAAH.... OOOOOOOH GOD YESSSSSS YESSSS YESSSS.... MATE WITH YOU!"

"GOD YESSSS.... YESSSSS..... YESSSS.... MATHEW.... GIVE ME YOUR.... MMMMM MMMM MMMM.... AMAZING CUM..... AAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH.... IN MY AMAZING.... MMMMM MMMMM MMMMM..... BEAUTIFUL TIGHT.... AAAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAAH.... WET PUSSSY!" shouted Elina feeling Mathew's big thick penis pulsing inside her and the pleasure she was recieving. "MATE WITH.... AAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH AAAAAAH ME!"

"OOOOOOOOH YESSSSS YESSSS..... MMMMM AAAAAAAH AAAAAAH.... ELINA..... MMMM MMM MMMM.... TAKE MY.... GUAAAAH AAAAH AAAH.... CUMMMMM!" shouted Mathew as he pounded in and out of Elina several times. "I'M GOING TO.... MMMM MMMM MMMM.... POUR MY CUM.... AAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAAH.... IN YOUR AMAZING..... MMMM MMMM MMMMM.... BEAUTIFUL TIGHT WET.... AAAAH AAAAAAH.... PUSSSY!" I'M GOING TO.... MMMM MMMMM MMMM.... MAKE YOU.... AAAAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAAH.... MINE! I'M GOING TO... MMMMMM AAAAAAH.... MAKE YOU PREGNANT.... MMMMM MMMM MMMM.... LIKE YOU WANTED! I'M GOING TO.... GUAAAAAH AAAAH AAAAH..... MAKE YOU MY..... MMMMM MMMMM.... BITCH! NOW TAKE MY..... GOD YESSSSSS YESSSSSS YESSSSSS YESSSSSS.... CUM ELINA!"

"MATHEW!" shouted Elina at the same time she felt Mathew start to flood her pussy insides.

Mathew pounded into Elina one last time before he started cumming continuously for awhile. Elina continued to cum one after another as Mathew poured inside her. She had her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her eyes closed with a blush on her face. Elina continued to cover Mathew's big thick penis, big balls, and the bed in her cum every time she came. After awhile of Mathew continuing to pour cum deeply inside of Elina he finally stopped, but instead of pulling out he continued to fuck Elina again while Elina continued to enjoy it.

"OOOOOOH YESSS YESS YESSS.... YOUR PUSSSY IS.... AAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAH.... MMMMM MMMM MMMM... TIGHT AND WET! IT FEELS SO AMAZING.... AAAAAAH AAAAAAH AAAAAH... MMMMM OOOOOOOH GOD YES! I DON'T WANT TO.... AAAAAAH AAAAAH.... STOP FUCKING YOUR.... PUSSSY!" Shouted Mathew. "YOU LOVE THAT.... MMMMM MMMM MMMM.... HUGE BIG THICK PENIS! AAAAAH AAAAH AAAAH.... DO YOU WANT.... MMMMM MMMM.... TO BE MY MATE! DO YOU WANT TO.... AAAAAH AAAAH AAAAH.... BE MY BITCH! DO YOU WANT.... MMMM MMMMM.... TO BE MY.... AAAAAH AAAAH.... OOOOOOOH YESSSS YESSS YESSS.... BABY MAKING BITCH!"

"AAAAAAH AAAAAH..... OOOOOOOH OOOOOOOH YESSSSSS YESSSS YESSSSS..... FUCK MY TIGHT.... AAAAAAH AAAAAA AAAAAH.... WET PUSSY! IT FEELS SO AMAZING.... MMMM MMMM MMMM.... AAAAAH OOOOOH GOD YES! KEEEP FUCKING MY..... MMMMMM MMMMM PUSSSY!" shouted Elina. "I LOVE YOUR.... MMMMM MMMM MMMM.... HUGH BIG THICK PENIS! AAAAAH AAAAH AAAH.... YESSSSSS YESSSS YESSS.... GOD YESSSSS.... I WANT TO.... MMMM MMMM MMMM.... BE YOU MATE! I WANT TO..... AAAAAH AAAAH AAAAH.... GOD YESSSS YESSS YESSS.... BE YOUR BITCH! I WANT TO.... MMMM MMMMM.... TO BE YOU.... AAAAAAH AAAAAAH AAAAH.... OOOOOOH YESSSS YESSSS YESSSS.... BABY MAKING BITCH! MMMMM MMMMM.... OOOOOOH GOD GOD GOD YESSSS YESSS YESSS! MAKE ME YOUR..... BABY MAKING MATE BITCH! FUCK MY PUSSSSY!"  

Mathew did just that and continued to fuck Elina's pussy hard and fast making her cum thirty more times before the end of it. Mathew got off twenty times filling Elina up as he did before finally pulling out after that. Mathew didn't stop their though after that and continued to stay over top of Elina with his hand still grabbing her brown cat tail and Elina just waited. Elina continued to stay there as she tried to get her breath back her pussy dripping cum out of it from how much Mathew put inside her. Elina smiled  happily glad that now perhaps her race has a future again.

"Thank you Mathew," said Elina.

"That's what you wanted right," said Mathew.

"Yes it was," said Elina nodding her head.

"Good, but it's not over yet," said Mathew as his penis rubbed against Elina's ass.

Elina wasn't surprised by this though as when Elins mate they sometimes get it in the ass as well.

"I'm going to fuck this big sexy ass," said Mathew.

"FUCK MY ASS WITH THAT HUGE BIG THICK PENIS!" shouted Elina with want.

Mathew smiled and shoved his penis inside of Elina's big ass not disappointing her. Elina could feel Mathew pushing his penis farther and farther inside her ass and she was loving it. Once Mathew was all inside he then started moving in and out of Elina's ass.

"OOOOOOH MY GODDDDDD YESSSSSS YESSSS YESSS....  ELINA.... MMMMM MMMMMM MMMMM.... WHAT A BEAUTIFUL.... AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAH.... BIG SEXY ASS..... MMMMMM.... I'M GOING TO.... AAAAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAAAH.... FUCK THIS.... BEAUTIFUL BIG SEXY.... MMMMM MMMMMM.... ASS GOOD!" shouted Mathew. "I'M GOING.... MMMMM MMMMM... TO CUM... AAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAAAH.... IN THIS.... BEAUTIFUL BIG SEXY.... MMMMM MMMMMM.... ASS JUST LIKE YOU..... AAAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAAAH WANT!"

"OOOOOOOH GODDDDDD YESSSSS YESSSS YESSSS..... AAAAAAH AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAH.... MATHEW MATHEW MATHEW.... MMMMMM MMMM MMMM..... CUM IN MY.... BEAUTIFUL BIG SEXY.... AAAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAAH.... ASSS!" shouted Elina. "FUCK MY.... AAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH... BEAUTIFUL BIG SEXY.... MMMMM MMMMM MMMM.... ASSS! RUB MY TAIL.... AAAAAAAH AAAAAAH AAAAAAH.... MASTERBATE MY TAIL..... MMMMM MMMM MMMM.... GIVE MY BEAUTIFUL.... AAAAAAH AAAAAAH AAAAAAH.... BIG SEXY ASSS.... MMMMM MMMM MMMM..... OOOOOOOH OOOOOH OOOOH GOD YESSSS YESSS YESSS.... THAT HUGE BIG..... AAAAAAAH AAAAAAH AAAAH.... THICK PENIS!"

Mathew did as she asked and started moving his hand up and down her cat tail masterbating it as he continued to pound in and out of Elina's ass with his huge big thick penis. Elina was loving it as her tail was being masterbated while her ass was being fucked with Mathew's big thick penis. Elina had her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her eyes shut while this continued. She stopped panting a moment later just to shout.

"MATHEW!" shouted Elina as she started cumming.

Elina sprayed all over as she came for the thirty first time today getting it all over the bed. Mathew stopped as she did cum for a moment before speaking.

"Ummmm Elina is it possible to do this with you laying down on your stomach?" questioned Mathew unsure. "I'm not sure how you do it in your world."

"You mean like this?" asked Elina as she moved so that she was laying flat on her stomach with her legs straight out, but in doing so pulled Mathew's penis out of her in displeasure. 

"Yes and don't worry," said Mathew as he got down on top of her with his legs to the side of her.

Mathew pushed his big thick penis back inside of Elina's ass a moment later to the relief and pleasure of Elina.

"Alright now close your legs thighly," said Mathew.

Elina smiled and closed her legs tighly making her big thighs touch each other and making it extremely tight. Mathe then moved her cat tail to the side and continued holding on to it as he got on top of Elina a moment later his penis completely burried in Elina's ass and big ass cheeks. His balls was pushed against her ass cheeks. Mathew used one arm to steady himself as not to crush Elina while his other hand started masterbaiting Elina's cat tail. He then started moving up and down sending his big thick penis in and out of Elina extremely fast and hard pounding in and out of her ass. His balls smacked against Elina's ass as he fucked her.

"OOOOOOH OOOOOOH OOOOOOH GODDDDD YESSSS YESSS YESSSS...... AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH.... MATHEW MATHEW MATHEW... MMMM MMMM MMMM.... SO HUGE.... SO BIG.... SO THICK!" shouted Elina. "IT FEELS SO WONDERFUL! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! AAAAAAAH AAAAAAH AAAAAH.... OOOOOOH OOOOOOH OOOOOH GODDDDD YESSSS YESSSS YESSSS! I'M YOUR BITCH! I'M YOUR BITCH! I'M YOUR BITCH! AAAAAAAH AAAAAAH AAAAAH..... OOOOOOOOG GODDDDD YESSSS YESSS YESSS! MATHEW!"

Elina came for the thirty second time today getting it all over the bed. Still though Mathew did not stop even when Elina was cumming and continued to pound in and out of her ass hard and fast while masterbating Elina's cat tail at the same time and Elina continued to love every moment of it. Elina came six more times one after the other before Mathew started getting close to cumming.

"OOOOOOH GODDDDDD YESSSSSS YESSSSSSS YESSSSSS..... MMMMMM MMMMM MMMMM.... ELINA ELINA ELINA.... AAAAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAAH.... HERE IT COMES.... GUAAAAAAH.... JUST WHAT YOU WANTED.... AAAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAAH.... MY CUM IN.... MMMMM MMMMM.... YOUR BEAUTIFUL BIG.... GUAAAAAH.... SEXY ASSS.... AAAAAAAH AAAAAAH AAAAAAH!" shouted Mathew.

"GODDDDDD YESSSS YESSSSS YESSSS.... MATHEW MATHEW MATHEW.... GIVE ME YOUR.... MMMMM MMMM MMMM.... AMAZING CUM..... AAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH.... IN MY BEAUTIFUL.... MMMMM MMMM MMMMM.... BIG ASSSSS!" shouted Elina feeling Mathew's big thick penis pulsing inside her and the pleasure she was recieving.

"OOOOOOOOH YESSSSS YESSSS..... MMMMM AAAAAAAH AAAAAAH.... ELINA ELINA ELINA..... MMMM MMM MMMM.... TAKE MY.... GUAAAAH AAAAH AAAH.... CUMMMMM!" shouted Mathew as he pounded in and out of Elina several times. "I'M GOING TO.... MMMM MMMM MMMM.... POUR MY CUM.... AAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAAH.... IN YOUR AMAZING..... MMMM MMMM MMMMM.... BEAUTIFUL BIG.... AAAAH AAAAAAH.... ASSSSSS!" I'M GOING TO.... MMMM MMMMM MMMM.... POUR MY CUM.... AAAAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAAH.... IN YOUR ASSS.... MMMMM MMMM MMMM.... JUST LIKE YOU WANTED! NOW TAKE MY..... GOD YESSSSSS YESSSSSS YESSSSSS YESSSSSS.... CUM MY BABY MAKING MATE BITCH! ELINA!"

"MATHEW!" shouted Elina at the same time she felt Mathew start to flood inside her ass.

Mathew pounded into Elina one last time before he started cumming continuously for awhile. Elina continued to cum one after another as Mathew poured inside her. She had her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her eyes closed with a blush on her face. Elina continued to cover the bed in her cum every time she came. After awhile of Mathew continuing to pour cum deeply inside of Elina he finally stopped, but instead of pulling out he continued to fuck Elina again while Elina continued to enjoy it.

"OOOOOOH YESSS YESS YESSS.... YOUR ASSS IS.... AAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAH.... MMMMM MMMM MMMM... BIG AND SEXY! IT FEELS SO AMAZING.... AAAAAAH AAAAAAH AAAAAH... MMMMM OOOOOOOH GOD YES! I DON'T WANT TO.... AAAAAAH AAAAAH.... STOP FUCKING YOUR.... ASSS!" Shouted Mathew. "YOU LOVE THAT.... MMMMM MMMM MMMM.... HUGE BIG THICK PENIS.... AAAAAAH AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH.... IN THAT ASSS!"

"AAAAAAH AAAAAH..... OOOOOOOH OOOOOOOH YESSSSSS YESSSS YESSSSS..... FUCK MY BEAUTIFUL.... AAAAAAH AAAAAA AAAAAH.... BIG ASSS! IT FEELS SO AMAZING.... MMMM MMMM MMMM.... AAAAAH OOOOOH GOD YES! KEEEP FUCKING MY..... MMMMMM MMMMM ASSSS!" shouted Elina. "I LOVE YOUR.... MMMMM MMMM MMMM.... HUGH BIG THICK PENIS.... AAAAAH AAAAH AAAH.... IN MY ASSSS! YESSSSSS YESSSS YESSS..... FUCK YOUR BABY MAKING.... MMMMM MMMM MMMM... MATE BITCH'S ASSSS!"  

Mathew then continued to fuck Elina's ass hard and fast making Elina cum another twenty times total before the end of it. Mathew got off another ten times filling Elina's ass up as he did before finally pulling out after that. Mathew then moved away before falling onto the bed next to Elina on his back. Elina moved over to him before resting her head on his chest and running a hand across it gently feeling the mucles underneath it.

"Are you happy now?" asked Mathew.

"I'll be more happy if you gave up smoking," said Elina.

"Well I have you now so I have something to live for now," said Mathew.

"Most mates don't stay together," said Elina. "Some die in battle while others wonder off places. Mates always find other females to get with whenever they find one that they want to be with."

"Well I don't want another one unless they are like you," said Mathew.

"Mates are different," said Elina. "It doesn't matter who the female is even if they are related by blood. Some mates can even be daughters or ancestors."

"I see," said Mathew. "If that is what they want and your alright with it then I won't mind."

"That's good to hear, because it'll help bring my race back," said Elina. "I'm the last one of my kind now."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Mathew frowning, "but I'll do what I can."

"Will you come with me?" asked Elina.

"Back to your world?" asked Mathew.

"Yes," said Elina.

"Of course," said Mathew nodding his head. "I wouldn't leave you just like that."

"Thank you my mate," said Elina.

"Your welcome my bitch," said Mathew. "Now I need to go throw that tobacco away."

Elina sat up as Mathew got up and walked to the door. She got up and followe him as well and the both went out the door a moment later. Mathew took the tobacco and threw it in the trash along with the tubes to go with it. Then he made his way back to the bedroom and removed the blankets and sheets putting them in the dirty bin. After that he put a set of new ones on the bed a moment later after flipping over the bed. Mathe went back out into the living room before locking the house door so no one can get back in. Then Mathew and Elina went to sleep a moment later naked cuddling close to each other as they did. Elina's head was on Mathew's chest as she laid their while Mathew fell into a deep sleep. Elina looked up to see his peaceful sleeping face a little while later before smiling and speaking up.

"Your mine now and forever," said Elina before she rubbed her belly. "Soon my race will return I hope."

Elina then fell to sleep a moment later after that.

Mathew was sleeping peacefully in the late morning of the next day until he felt pleasure, but continued to sleep thinking it was only part of the dream. This continued until Mathew felt the pleasure becoming intense and great. He woke up slowly at first only able to hear moaning and wet smacking noises as his eyes remained closed.

"Mmmmm.... aaaaah... yes... ooooh.... mmmmm.... aaaaah," came the quiet noise of a female.

After a few moments the noises started to get a little louder and he was able to her smacking noises a lot better as well as the sounds of moaning.

"Aaaaah.... mmmmm.... oooooh yes..... aaaaaah aaaaah.... mmmm mmmm," came the female voice. "I can't get enough.... aaaaaah aaaaah.... of this huge.... mmmm mmmm.... big thick penis. Ooooooh oooooooh.... yes yes... aaaaah aaaaah.... give me that.... mmmm mmmm.... huge big.... thick penis. Fuck my.... aaaaah aaaaaah.... amazing beautiful tight.... mmmm mmmm mmmm.... wet pussy. Fuck your.... aaaaaah aaaaah.... baby making.... mmmm mmmm.... mate bitch's pussy. Ooooooh oooooh.... yes yes... aaaah aaaaah... more cum... more cum... more cum... I need.... mmmm mmmm.... more cum."

Mathew soon recalled what happened yesterday night and his eyes opened up as he looked into the green eyes of Elina. Blue eyes meeting green eyes as he did. Elina was on top of him with one knee on each side of his hips and she was leaning forwards so that her front body rested on top of Mathew's. She was riding him at the moment with his huge big thick penis inside of her amazing beautiful tight wet pussy. Mathew can look down her back to see her cat tail swaying around excitedly in the air as Elina continued to move forward and backwards. This forwards and backwards movement was making Mathew's big balls smack into Elina's pussy lightly making wet smacking noises and Elina's big ass jiggled along with the movements.

"Aaaaaaah ooooooh aaaaaah... I see.... mmmm mmmm... your awake," moaned Elina with pleasure as she continued to ride Mathew. "Please fuck... aaaaaaah.... mmmm... your baby making... aaaaaaah oooooh aaaaaaah.... mate bitch's.... mmmm mmmm... amazing beautiful tight.... aaaaaah aaaaaah.... wet pussy. I need more.... mmmmm ooooooh aaaaaah.... cum. More cum... more cum.... more cum."

Mathew decided to wait until later to ask her a few questions and decided to just give her what she wanted. He brought his hands up putting one on her big ass cheek and the other grabbing Elina's tail. He then started masterbaiting Elina's tail as he started ramming in and out of Elina fast and hard making his big balls smack Elina's pussy a little harder causing louder wet noises as her ass jiggled with the movement. Elina was enjoying the pleasure as her pussy continued to be rammed in and out of fast and hard by Mathew. Elina was being overwhelmed by pleasure as her pussy continued to leak down on Mathew's big thick penis with wetness.

"AAAAAAH AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH.... OOOOOOOH OOOOOH OOOOOOH GOD YES YES YES YES.... MMMMM MMMM MMMM... MATHEW MATHEW MATHEW.... GUAAAAAH.... AAAAAAH AAAAAAH.... MMMMM MMMM... YES YES YES YES.... OOOOOOH GOD YES MATHEW.... FUCK YOUR BABY.... AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH.... MAKING MATE BITCH'S.... MMMMM MMMMM MMMMM.... AMAZING BEAUTIFUL TIGHT..... AAAAAAH AAAAAAH.... WET PUSSY! I WANT MORE.... OOOOOOOOH AAAAAAH MMMMMM.... CUM! I NEED MORE.... MMMM AAAAAH.... CUM! MORE CUM.... MORE CUM.... YES YES YES YES... MORE CUM.... MORE CUM!" shouted Elina. "MATHEW!"

Elina sprayed all over as she came for the first time and this was just the start. She covered Mathew's big thick penis and big balls completely in her cum as well as the bed. Still though Mathew did not stop even when Elina was cumming and continued to ram in and out of her while masterbating her tail and Elina was loving every moment of it. Elina's big ass continued to move as Mathew continued to fuck her pussy while Elina continued to ride him. Elina's legs and body continued to shake and tremble as she came and even after that her legs was shaking and trembling from the pleasure. Her body also moved with Mathew as he continued to fuck her pussy.

"YES YES YES.... OOOOOOH GOD OOOOOOH GOD OOOOOOH GOD.... YES YES YES.... MMMMM MMMM MMMM.... SO HUGE.... SO BIG.... GUAAAAH... SO THICK..... MMMMM MMMM MMMM.... YOUR PENIS!" shouted Elina. "IT FEELS WONDERFUL! AAAAAAH AAAAAAAH AAAAAAH.... MMMMM MMMM MMMM.... YESSSSSS..... FUCK YOUR BABY.... AAAAAAH MMMMM AAAAAAH.... MATE BITCH'S AMAZING.... GUAAAAAH.... BEAUTIFUL TIGHT WET.... MMMMMM MMMMM MMMMM.... AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH.... PUSSSSY! MORE CUM... MORE CUM.... OOOOOOH GOD YES YES YES YES.... MORE CUM... MORE CUM.... MORE CUM! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOUR.... AAAAAH AAAAAAH.... HUGE BIG.... MMMM MMMM MMMM.... THICK PENIS! I CAN'T GET.... YES YES YES... AAAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAH... ENOUGH OF THAT.... MMMMM MMMMM.... HUGE BIG THICK PENIS! FUCK ME LIKE.... AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH.... YES YES YES.... AN ANIMAL.... FASTER.... HARDER.... MMMM MMMM.... GIVE ME YOUR CUM! I WANT YOUR CUM!"

"OOOOOOOH YESSSSS ELINA!" shouted Mathew. "THAT'S IT MY.... AAAAAAH AAAAAAH... BABY MAKING.... MMMMM MMMM MMMM... MATE BITCH! TAKE MY.... AAAAAAH AAAAAAAH AAAAAAH.... HUGE BIG... MMMMM MMMM.... THICK PENIS.... AAAAAAH MMMMM YESSSS YESSS YESSS.... IN THAT AMAZING.... GUAAAAAAH.... BEAUTIFUL TIGHT WET.... MMMM MMMM MMMM.... PUSSSY! TAKE MY CUM.... TAKE MY CUM.... OOOOOH GOD YES YES YES.... TAKE MY CUM.... TAKE MY CUM.... TAKE MY CUM! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOUR.... AAAAAH AAAAAAH... AMAZING BEAUTIFUL TIGHT.... MMMM MMMM... WET PUSSSY! I LOVE YOUR.... AAAAAAH AAAAAAH.... AMAZING BEAUTIFUL BIG.... SEXY ASSS! I'M GOING TO.... MMMMM MMMMM.... FUCK YOU LIKE.... AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH.... AN ANIMAL FAST.... MMMMM MMMMM.... AND HARD! YOU WANT CUM! I'LL GIVE YOU CUM!"

Mathew started moving faster and harder pounding in and out of Elina faster and harder as his balls smacked her pussy and ass harder. Elina's body shaking and trembling with pleasure as Mathew continued to pound her pussy faster and harder. Elina's body moving as Mathew fucked her while masterbating her tail and Elina's big ass smacking harder into Mathew as he fucked her. Elina was unable to speak now as she had her eyes closed and tongue hanging out of her mouth panting in pleasure. She stopped panting a moment later just to shout.

"MATHEW!" shouted Elina.

Elina sprayed all over as she came for the second time already. She covered Mathew's big thick penis and big balls completely again in her cum as well as the bed. Still though Mathew did not stop even when Elina was cumming and continued to pound in and out of her hard and fast as well as masterbate her tail while Elina continued to love every moment of it. Elina came six more times one after the other before Mathew started getting close to cumming.

"OH YESSSS YESSS YESSS.... ELINA ELINA ELINA... AAAAAAAH AAAAAAH AAAAAAH.... HERE IT COMES.... GUAAAAAH.... MY BEAUTIFUL BABY..... MMMM MMMM MMMM.... MAKING MATE BITCH! JUST WHAT YOU WANTED.... AAAAAAH AAAAAAH AAAAAH.... MY CUM IN.... MMMM MMMM.... YOUR AMAZING BEAUTIFUL.... GUAAAAAH.... TIGHT WET.... AAAAAH AAAAAAH AAAAAH.... PUSSSSSY!" shouted Mathew. "NOW TAKE THAT.... OOOOOH OOOOOH OOOOH.... CUM MY.... MMMMM MMMM.... BEAUTIFUL BABY..... MMMM MMMM MMMM.... MAKING MATE BITCH!"

"GODDD YESSSS YESSSS YESSS.... MATHEW MATHEW MATHEW.... GIVE ME YOUR.... MMMM MMMM MMMM.... AMAZING CUM.... AAAAAAH AAAAAAH AAAAH... IN YOUR BEAUTIFUL BABY.... MMMMM MMMM MMMM.... MAKING MATE BITCH'S..... YES YES YES... AAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAH.... AMAZING BEAUTIFUL.... GUAAAAAH.... TIGHT WET... AAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAAH..... PUSSSSY!" shouted Elina.

"OOOOOOOH YESSS YESSS.... MMMMM AAAAAAH AAAAAAH.... ELINA ELINA ELINA.... MMMM MMMM MMMM.... TAKE MY.... GUAAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAAH.... CUMMMMM!" shouted Mathew as he pounded in and out of ELina several times while masterbating her tail. "I'M GOING TO.... MMMMM MMMMM MMMM.... GIVE YOU LOTS.... AAAAAH AAAAH AAAAAH.... CUM IN YOUR.... AMAZING BEAUTIFUL TIGHT.... MMMMM MMMM MMMM.... WET PUSSSSY! GOD YESSSS YESSS YESSSS YESSS YESSSS.... CUM ELINA!"

"MATHEW!" shouted Elina at the same time she felt Mathew start to flood her pussy insides.

Mathew pounded into Elina one last time before he started cumming continuously for awhile. Elina continued to cum one after another as Mathew poured inside her. She waa tighly holding onto Mathew with her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her eyes closed with a blush on her face. Elina continued to cover Mathew's big thick penis, big balls, and the bed in her cum every time she came. After awhile of Mathew continuing to pour cum deeply inside of Elina he finally stopped, but instead of pulling out he continued to fuck Elina again as well as masterbate her tail while Elina continued to enjoy it.

Some time went by since then and Elina came thirty time total before the end of it. Mathew got off twenty times filling Elina up as he did before finally pulling out after that. Mathew didn't stop their though after that and shoved his penis inside of Elina's big ass a moment later. Elina could feel Mathew pushing his penis farther and farther inside her ass and she was loving it. Once Mathew was all inside he then started raming in and out of Elina's ass as well as masterbating her tail while she continued to ride him.

"OOOOOOOH MY GODDDDD YESSSS YESSSS YESSSS.... AAAAAAH AAAAAAH AAAAAAH.... MATHEW MATHEW MATHEW..... MMMMMM MMMM MMMM..... GIVE YOUR BEAUTIFUL.... AAAAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAAH.... BABY MAKING..... YESSSSS YESSSSS YESSSSS.... MATE BITCH'S AMAZING BEAUTIFUL .... GUAAAAAH.... BIG SEXY ASSSS.... MMMMM MMMM MMMM.... THAT AMAZING HUGE.... AAAAAAH AAAAAAH.... BIG THICK PENIS!" Shouted Elina. "FUCK MY.... MMMMM MMMM... AMAZING BEAUTIFUL.... BIG SEXY ASSS!"

"YESSSS YESSS YESSS..... OOOOOOOH MY GODDDDDD YESSS YESSS YESSS.... ELINA ELINA ELINA..... AAAAAAAH AAAAAAH AAAAAH!" Shouted Mathew. "THIS AMAZINGLY BEAUTIFUL BIG.... MMMM MMMM MMM... SEXY ASSSS.... AAAAAAAH MMMMM OOOOOH YESSSSS.... FEELS AMAZING..... TAKE MY.... MMMMM MMMM MMMM.... HUGE BIG.... AAAAAAAH AAAAH.... THICK PENIS.... MMMM AAAAAH YESSS YESSS YESSS.... IN THAT AMAZING BEAUTIFUL..... GUAAAAAH.... BIG SEXY ASSS! YESSS YESSS YESSS.... I'M GOING TO..... MMMMM MMMM MMMM.... CUM IN THAT ASSS.... AAAAAAAH AAAAAAH HARD! NOW MY.... MMMM MMMM MMMM.... BABY MAKING.... AAAAAA YESSS YESSS.... MATE BITCH.... TAKE MY CUM.... MMMMM MMMMM.... IN THIS.... AMAZINGLY BEAUTIFUL BIG.... AAAAAAAAH AAAAAH AAAAH.... SEXY ASSSS.... MMMM MMMMM... JUST LIKE YOU.... MMMMM MMMM.... WANT!"

Mathew started moving his hand up and down her cat tail faster and a little harder as he continued to pound in and out of Elina's ass with his huge big thick penis. Elina was loving it as her tail was being masterbated while her ass was being fucked with Mathew's big thick penis. Elina had her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her eyes shut while this continued. She stopped panting a moment later just to shout.

"MATHEW!" shouted Elina as she started cumming.

Elina sprayed all over as she came for the thirty first time today getting it all over the bed. Mathew didn't stop though and continued to fuck Elina's ass hard and fast making Elina cum another twenty times total before the end of it. Mathew got off another ten times filling Elina's ass up as he did before finally pulling out after that. Elina fell on top of him resting her head on his chest and running a hand across it gently feeling the mucles underneath it.

"Are you satisfied now?" asked Mathew.

"Yes very much so," said Elina. "For now anyways."

"Anytime you want it," said Mathew, "but do you Elins mate in that position?"

"Yes we do any position that is wild like an animal," said Elina. "As long as it's either from behind or riding."

"I see," said Mathew. "I hope calling you bitch isn't an insult."

"No not at all," said Elina. "For us it just means you except us as a female."

"What about wanting cum or not getting enough of it?" asked Mathew curiously.

"Three reasons for that one," said Elina. "One is because I just enjoyed your amazing huge big thick penis. The second reason is because when a female mates they tend to alway go wild wanting as much cum as possible. The third one is because I want to bring my race back."

"Well those are definitely good reasons," said Mathew nodding his head.

"Well we better get ready to go now," said Elina.

"Wait Elina," said Mathew. "Don't you think we should wait until tonight before going?"

"No not really," said Elina. "Your the first and only person that could see me and hear me since I got here."

"Alright then if that is what you want," said Mathew. "First though lets at least get some breakfast. I'll go cook up something after a shower."

"A shower?" questioned Elina confused.

"I'll show you," said Mathew.

Elina nodded her head and climbed off him so Mathew can get up. After getting up Mathew got a change of clothing picking out a pair of black baggy jeans and a grey shirt sleave shirt. He also picked a pair of blue boxers to wear underneither them.

"Are those shorts?" asked Elina.

"Oh these?" asked Mathew holding the boxers.

"Yeah," said Elina.

"Well I suppose you can look at them as shorts," said Mathew. "However they are underclothing. Not much different then your underwear and they go under the pants."

"Sounds similar to how warriors wear pants over their panties," said Elina. "Still I'd rather you had nothing on under."

"Okay if that is what you want," said Mathew putting the boxers away and getting a pair of socks.

After that Mathew then lead the way out of the bedroom and into the bathroom with Elina following him. Once they got into the bathroom Mathew turned the water on making Elina surprised as she watched it curiously. Once the water started to get hot Mathew turned on the cold water making it warm. Then he moved the shower curtain close and turned on the shower after that. Mathew then climbed inside the tube and a moment later Elina follow curiously. When she climbed into the bath tube and the water hit her she sighed relaxing, but was curious. Mathew then smiled at her before pulling her over to him and turning her around so that she was facing the shower with him behind her. 

"This is a shower," said Mathew. "It's how we get clean here or we could take a bath, but the tube is a little small for that."

Mathew then took a body scrubber off and put some soap on it leathering the soap on it. Elina watched him curious wondering what this object was that she never seen before, but then again there was many things in this world she never seen before.

"What is that?" asked Elina.

"I take it you take baths differently," said Mathew.

"We always just cleaned in the lakes," said Elina.

"Makes sense," said Mathew. "This is what we call a bath scrubber and it's used to wash the body with soap. Here I'll show you."

Elina nodded her head at him and Mathew then but the bath scrubber on her face lightly washing her face with it. After that Mathew told her and directed her to putting her face in the shower to rinse it off. Then when that was done Mathew then went about washing her chest, arms, hands, arm pits, stomach, back, legs, feet, pussy, and ass. As he washed certian places he had her rise them off in the shower after. Once that was done Mathew wringed out the bath scrubber and then took another bottle.

"More soap?" questioned Elina curiously.

"No this is shampoo for the hair," said Mathew.

Mathew then showed her as he started massaging the shampoo in her hair getting behind and around the cat ears, behind her human ears, and all over her hair making sure it was nice and leathered in her hair. After that he had her rinse it off in the shower and then proceeded to do her cat tail the same way. Once that was done and rinsed off Elina spoke up.

"I feel like I been groomed," said Elina.

"I suppose you can look at it that way," said Mathew.

"I like this," said Elina. "Now then allow me to clean you."

"Sure feel free to," said Mathew.

Elina then copied what she seen Mathew do and put soap on the bath scrubber before leathering on it. Mathew lifted Elina up making her smile as he did and she started washing his face and then when done Mathew put her down before rinsing it off in the shower. Then When that was done Elina then went about washing his chest, arms, hands, arm pits, stomach, back, legs, feet, penis, balls, and ass. At first Mathew had to tell her to scrub a little more harder, but soon Elina got the hang of it. Elina continued to touch him with her hand feeling the muscles of his chest, arms, stomach, legs, and ass. Soon though she was done and Mathew rised the parts she cleaned off in the shower.

Once that was done Elina wringed out the bath scrubber and then took the shampoo bottle and put some in her hand. She then sat the shampoo bottle down and looked at Mathew. Mathew picked her up in the air letting her reach his hair and head. She continued to leather the shampoo in his hair getting behind and around his ears. After that Mathew sat her back down and rinsed if off in the shower as Elina cleaned out the bath scrubber. She then gave Mathew the bath scrubber after that and he put it back where he got it. Then Mathew turned the water off and moved the shower curtain away climbing out of the bath tube with Elina following. The bathroom door was wide open still as well as the bedroom, but Mathew didn't care and apparently Elina didn't either.

Mathew grabbed three towels before passing two to Elina and then proceeded to dry himself off with the last one. Elina just copied Mathew as she watched him dry off, but she didn't know why she had two different towels at all. When Mathew was done he then walked over and helped her as he proceded to dry her and then dryed her hair with the other towel after that.

"There all dry now," said Mathew.

Elina nodded her head as he said that and Mathew then started putting on his clothing again. Elina though didn't have a change of clothing with her and was about to put her clothing that she had back on, but was stopped by Mathew who noticed that.

"Let me wash those first," said Mathew.

Elina nodded her head wondering how he was going to wash them, but left it to him as this was his world. Once Mathew had his clothing on he took Elina's panties and dress to the washing machine before putting them in their. Elina followed him curiously and watched as he put her clothing and his clothing in some strange thing. She then watched as he got everything ready before closing the lid of the strange thing and starting it.

"What is this thing?" asked Elina curious.

"Washing machine it helps wash clothing. Now all we have to do is wait for it to finish," said Mathew before pointing to another machine next to it. "Then dry it in their after that so it's not all wet."

Elina nodded her head as he explained it to her, but the technology was different then in her world. With that started Mathew went over to another machine of some sort and opened it revealing food inside.

"There is food in their," said Elina surprised.

"Well yes it helps keep it fresh," said Mathew.

Elina nodded her head and continued to watch Mathew as he prepared her some eggs, sausage, pancakes, toast, hash browns, and bacon. Once it was all cook up Mathew then put some butter on the pancakes before putting some syrup on them. He then when to a drawer opened it and pulled out two forks before going back to the two plates and putting the forks on them. He then looked at Elina who was nearby watching with curiousity before speaking up.

"So where you want to sit?" asked Mathew.

"Where can I sit?" asked Elina.

"Anywhere you want," said Mathew.

"Where you going to sit?" asked Elina.

"Couch or chair in the living room," said Mathew.

"Alright then couch," said Elina.

"Couch it is then for the both of us," said Mathew as he grabbed the two plates and walked towards where the couch was at in the living room.

Elina followed and took her spot on the right side of the couch. After she did Mathew handed her the plate of food before he sat down as well. Mathew then started eating out of his own plate a moment later and Elina followed after that as she watched him for a little while. Elina was enjoying her meal so much that she couldn't even speak and Mathew just smiled glad to see it as he ate. After some time breakfast finished and Elina smiled before she spoke.

"That was delicious," said Elina.

"Thank you," said Mathew. "Glad you enjoyed it."

"Your welcome," said Elina.

Mathew got up and took care of the dishes, but not bothering to wash them as he wasn't going to be around anymore. He then came back and sat down on in the chair and as he did Elina got up before she came up and sat down on his lap laying her head on his chest. They remained that way for a little while before Mathew had to get up and put the clothing in the dryer. Then they returned to sitting in the chair again the same way. Soon though the clothing was dryed and Mathew gave them to Elina you put her clothing back on and the rest of her outfit. While she did that Mathew started putting his boots on getting ready to leave. Once they was both ready Mathew turned and looked at Elina.

"Ready?" asked Elina.

"Yes I'm ready," said Mathew nodding his head.

Elina smiled and Mathew opened the door of the trailer locking it from the inside and leaving the keys inside the trailer not taking anything with him. Elina followed him out of the trailer and Mathew shut the door before turning to her for a moment. Then he looked around for a little bit to see if anyone was looking before looking back at Elina.

"Lead the way," said Mathew.

Elina nodded her head at him before she walked away leading Mathew through the forest trailer park. They continued to walk for a little while before enterng inside the forest and prceeded to go farther and farther into the forest. Once they got to a spot Elina stopped and turned to Mathew before speaking.

"I can only do this once more," said Elina. "So once back on the other side there is no return."

"I understand," said Mathew.

Elina then turned back around and started waving her hand in the air. As she did a spot in the air in front of them started to rip open as a portal was formed. Elina then turned and grabbed Mathews hand. Then the two of them walked towards the portal together and disappeared inside of it. The portal closed after that leaving no trace of anything behind as it did. That was the last anyone in that world and timeline ever seen Mathew Maze again, but it was the start for Mathew and Elina.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the first chapter of The Kingdom of Anaria. I do hope you like this chapter. This chapter wasn't very long and I'm sorry about that, but hopefully I'll try to make thing a bit longer in the next few chapters. I know don't know to much about this story except for a few things here in there that I came up with for this story. This story was one that I came up with a long time ago, but never actually got to publish it. Now though I felt like actually releasing this story for once even though I couldn't quiet remember exsactly how it went for the begining, but I did get it as close as I could and some of the things was the same. If you are confused at the moment with how the story is going then you understand more later on. My Oc character will also change later on as well, but there is a few things that need to happen before we get there. Anyways enjoy and I'll see you on the next chapter of The Kingdom of Anaria.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Tear or anything related to it, but I do own my own OC character and the added ideas for the story. Something will change and something will remain during this story.

 **Note:** I put underage in the Tags as some of the characters will be underage. As for the rape tag I added that for now due to how some parts sound even though it's not technically the same thing. You'll see what I mean later on in the story. Also if you want to know what Elina is wearing it's the Robes of Syldranas (The uncensored version). That's the outfit that she starts out wearing in the story. Later on she gets three new outfits.

 **Update:** This was originally part of the second chapter, but I decided to throw it together with the first chapter to make the first chapter longer and to make it so chapter two isn't a lemon chapter. I do hope this fixes the chapter size some as I was a little disappointed that it was under 5k words previously. Anyways enjoy the new content in the chapter.


	2. The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mathew and Elina had their fun night of activities and have set out together to Elina's world, but what new adventures and dangers await the two? Well we are about to find that out as the two start their journey together. Now follow me as we continue the story of The Kingdom of Anaria.

Mathew and Elina came through the portal in her world a moment later and the portal closed behind them disappearing. Elina stood there remaining silent as Mathew looked around the area gasping in shock as he did. Elina had small tears that feel out of her eyes and down her cheeks and closed her eyes. Mathew knew where they was, but from what he remembered it didn't look the same. 

"T-T-This is Pora Elinu in the province Poporia on the Southern Continent of Arun in Arborea," said Mathew shocked.

The once beautiful place of Pora Elinu which was home of the Elins and used to have many trees and flowers around the land looked more like ruins of death and destruction. The trees looked dead and void of life, the grass looked black instead of green, the lake called Lake of Tears was dryed up, the bridges that went across to the city Pora Elinu was destroyed, the trunk of the single tree that made the rather small city of Pora Elinu was completely destroyed and ablazed in the distance. It was only barely recognizable that this was the city Pora Elinu.

"Yes it was at one point," said Elina sadly. "That was until it was destroyed along with the races of the Elins and Poporis. The Popori race becoming extinct and no longer around anymore and the Elin race becoming extremely endangered of becoming extinct. I am the last of the Elins alive and I am the Princess of the Elins, but I could do nothing to save the others and barely managed an escape."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Mathew sadly, "but I didn't know you are a Princess."

"Was a Princess," said Elina sadly. "Now I'm nothing more then an Elin or the Princess of the ruin city Pora Elinu. The Argon invasion ended or so everyone thought at the time, but that attack was just the begining of everything. We was not prepared for what happened next though when the creatures and Argons attacked all of a sudden with full force."

Mathew walked around to where the grass was at, but as he step on the grass it crumbled under his feet to nothing. From what Mathew could tell and from what he could remember the place of Pora Elinu looked a lot like that of the Island of Dawn, but worst as nothing survived not even the plants. 

"Well you will always be my Princess even it you have no city or wasn't a Princess," said Mathew.

Elina smiled as she heard the kind words that Mathew said before speaking up.

"Mathew there is something you need to know about mates," said Elina as Mathew turned to look at her. "You see you being a mate means that anytime your horny you fuck the bitch. You don't have to ask for permission to have sex. You just pull out your penis and take the bitch anywhere, anyplace."

"Understood," said Mathew nodding his head in understanding.

"Good," said Elina before she waved a hand in front of her.

A screen appeared a moment later as she did that and Mathew looked at it curiously.

"What is that?" asked Mathew.

"This is the inventory," said Elina. "A magical storage device that allows us to carry weapons, armors, money, and items."

Mathew nodded his head at her before waving his hand in front of him. A moment later a screen appeared infornt of him showing him everything that was in his inventory. He noticed that there was not much in it other then some healing items, but other then that it was completely empty.

 _"Well this is convenient,"_ thought Mathew.  _"I suppose carrying around backbacks would be a hasle if you need to fight."_

As he was thinking that a disk appeared on behind Elina's back a moment later floating in the air. Elina then turned back to Mathew before speaking.

"Unfortunately I didn't get any amor ready for you, but I did prepare a weapon for you," said Elina. "I'll transfer the weapon to your inventory."

"That'll be fine," said Mathew as he waited.

Soon the weapon showed up in Mathew's inventory and he noticed it was a pair or twin blades. He then equipped himself with the twin blades a moment later and was about to test them when they heard a roar nearby and then the sound of fighting in the distance. Mathew turned to where the sound was coming from and knew that the sound of fighting was coming from where the blessed woods used to be at. Mathew didn't wait for Elina's permission and took off running over that way with Elina following after him. 

After a good long while of running they finally got closer to where the fighting was coming from and could here the ones that was fighting nearby.

"Dang it!" shouted a male voice.

"This thing is incredibly tough," said a female voice.

"It's no wonder the Elins and Poporis had such difficult," said another male voice.

"Damn Argons!" shouted another female.

"It's coming in for another attack!" shouted another male voice.

There was the sound of clanging before several crashes was heard a moment later. At that time Mathew and Elina came into the area and seen the people that was fighting the Argon. The people wasn't doing so well at the moment with several wounds and bruises. There was a total of five of them and Mathew noticed what race they was as well. There was two females and three males. One of the female was a High Elf archer, one female was a Castanic warrior, one male was a berserker Amani, the last two was a male Human lancer and a male Human slayer. The Argon that was attacking them looked like a metallic baby dragon instead of an Argon.

The five others was laying around in the ground at the moment when the Argon went to attack them again. Mathew unsheathed his twin blades before dashing towards the Argon before jumping into the air and slaming the blades into the back of the Argon making it screech. Mathew continued to attack relentlessly drawing it's attention while Elina looked on in fear at the moment. Mathew blocked an attack from the Argon's tail with the twin blades and jumped back some. The Argon turned to him before breathing out an attack, but Mathew dodged it to the side. He then noticed that Elina has not moved yet and spoke up a moment later.

"Elina get to the others!" shouted Mathew. 

Elina was worried, but none the less rushed over to where the others was at before she started treating them. As she was doing that Mathew continued to perform different attack on the Argon while dodging it's attacks or blocking and deflecting them. This continued several times as Elina went from one to the other tending to them while Mathew kept the Argon busy. Soon though the others was taken care of and they got up and looked at Elina.

"My gosh commander Seir was right," said one of the male Humans. "There is still and Elin alive."

"Yes, but I'm the only one," said Elina.

"Well thanks for the assist by the way," said the female High Elf.

"No problem, but don't you realize coming here is dangerous?" questioned Elina. "There is no camps, cities, or towns here."

"Yes, but commander Seir wanted us to come and take a look around," said the other male human, "but we wasn't exspecting to be attacked so soon."

There was a crash a moment later that drawed everyone's attention back to the battlefield. The Argon was laying down on the ground at the moment instead of standing with Mathew standing nearby still attacking it as it was.

"Speaking of being attacked," said the Amani. "That man seems to be a human, but strong as an Amani. He just hit the Argon in the jaw with his bare fist knocking it onto the ground."

"That must have hurt," said the first male human.

Elina however didn't stay long as she rushed to assist Mathew a moment later. She started attacking the Argon as it laid down with her magic attacks while Mathew was continuing to attack it with different hits. The Argon tried to get back up a moment later, but was knocked back down by another forceful attack by Mathew. 

Meanwhile the others continued watching the two surprised and shocked as they seen them gaining up on the Argon, but they was snapped out a moment later by the Human Lancer.

"Alright lets help!" shouted the man. "Everyone charge!"

The others charged forwards before they started attacking the Argon as well. This continued for awhile until Mathew jumped on top of the Argon and then slamed his swords into the Argon's neck. There was a screech from the Argon as Mathew took the swords and pulled them across the Argon's neck. Then he jumped back off rolling across the ground before getting back up. 

"Fall back a little!" shouted Mathew.

Everyone nodded their heads and fell back a little way from the Argon. The Argon got back up before turning to Mathew who seemed to have aggro at the moment. The Argon then attacked him with a breath attack a moment later, but Mathew dodged out of the way before rushing towards the Argon. As he did the Argon went to jump on top of him, but Mathew jumped into the air unequiping one of the swords and smashing a fist in the Argon's head sending it falling to the ground a moment later. Then he fell out of the sky and as he did he requiped the second sword again and jabbed the swords into the Argon's chest. Then he continued to rip the swords down it's body a moment later and jumped off after that as the Argon died.

Mathew then unequipped his swords before looking at where the Argon died at. He didn't move for a good long time as he looked around. Then he turned around and walked over to where the others was at.

"Well man thanks for the help," said the human Lancer as Mathew came over.

"Don't mention it," said Mathew. "Just glad to see that your all alright, but we better be going now."

The group of five nodded their heads at him as Mathew started walking away from them with Elina at his side. They continued to watch the man and the Elin until they disappeared from view a moment later.

"So what should we do now?" asked the human slayer.

"It might be best to fall back for now and report to Commander Seir," said the human Lancer.

The others agreed and the group of five used a teleporter scroll back to Velika. 

Meanwhile Mathew and Elina continued walking through the woods again and after awhile they got back to their original spot. Elina spoke up as they got there as she looked at Mathew.

"How is your hand?" asked Elina.

"A little sore, but not to bad considering the circumstances," said Mathew.

"Here let me see," said Elina.

Mathew nodded his head and let her see and Elina started tending to his hand a moment later after that. Once done Mathew spoke up as he looked around the area.

"The swords was a little on the light side, but they'll do," said Mathew. "Let's go Elina I want to take a look around Poporia to see things for myself. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, but just to let you know that was only a small Argon Dragon," said Elina. "They was part of the cause for the destruction of Pora Elinu and Popolion. Fearsome creatures when there is a massive number of them."

"That's alright I won't let nothing happen to you," said Mathew.

"I won't let nothing happen to you either," said Elina. "Whatever you want to do and wherever you want to go is fine with me."

"Sounds good," said Mathew smiling.

Mathew then looked towards where Pora Elinu was at a moment later before he started throwing his fist in the air and moving around his body as he did. Elina seen this and just smiled as he did. After a few moment of this Mathew then turned back around and smiled at Elina.

"Alright then lets go take a look around this place," said Mathew. "If I find anymore of those Argons they'll feel our wrath."

Elina seen the fire in Mathew's eyes and could tell he meant it too.

"Yes let's go then," said Elina.

Mathew then turned and the two took off as they left the area walking through the ruins of Lake of Tears. 

During their journey around the ruins of Lake of Tears Mathew and Elina ran into some Molten Fangspawns and Searing Fangspawns. Mathew noticed right away that the Fangspawns seemed odd and different then what he remembered as they had a black aura around them. One of the Molten Fangspawns noticed them and started to attack the two of them. As Mathew seen this he drawn his swords while Elina prepared herself as well. Mathew then charged at the Molten Fangspawn before he started attacking it, blocking it's attack, deflecting it's attacks, or dodging out of the way of it's attacks. Elina was provinding ranged assistance as she attacked it from a distance, but never drawed aggro as Mathew kept the Molten Fangspawn on him or knocked it down either with a blow to the legs or a blow to the head with his fist. They continued to attack it relentlessly for awhile until it was dead.

After that Mathew decided it might be a good idea to look into what is going on with the Molten Fangspawns. He and Elina walked around attacking several of them and killing them. As they continued to take down several of the Molten Fangspawns they eventually ran into some Searing Fangspawns soon after that and proceeded to take several of them down and kill them as well. Mathew continued to attack up close while Elina continued to assist from the rare and these fights made the two stronger as they went. Still though they was unable to uncover what exsactly was going on with the Molten Fangspawns and Searing Fangspawns.

At the current moment the two was sitting down nearby a camp fire in one of the ruin camp site. Mathew was just sitting nearby on a log while he watched Elina who wanted to cook for him for once. After they got something to eat they sat nearby the camp fire in silence before Elina broke it.

"So what you think could be wrong with the Fangspawns Mathew?" asked Elina. "I know you mentioned they seem odd and I agree, but we have no idea what could have done this."

"It's hard to say for sure," said Mathew, "but I think possibly black magic or dark magic could be at work."

"Do you think someone could be behind this?" asked Elina.

"Maybe, but it was just a thought," said Mathew. "It could also have something to do with the environment as well. So there is no real solid proof of what it could be."

After that Mathew and Elina then decided to continue to lower the population of Fangspawns in the area to help make possible travel easier. As they did though they eventually ran into some Teraliths and Lurking Teraliths. Mathew noticed right away that these Teraliths seemed odd and different then what he remembered as they also had a black aura around them too. One of the Teraliths noticed them and started to attack the two of them. Mathew and Elina got into battle form quickly a moment later. Mathew then began his attack on the Teralith drawing aggro, blocking it's attack, deflecting it's attacks, or dodging out of the way of it's attacks. Elina continued to provide ranged support as she attacked from a distance, but never drawed aggro as Mathew kept the Teralith on him or knocked it down either with a blow to the legs or a blow to the head either by his sword or fist. They continued to attack it relentlessly for awhile until it was dead. Mathew then went to see if he could get a sample of it, but as he did the Teralith crumbled to dust just like that of the plants.

After that Elina decided that it might be a good idea to lower the population of Teraliths as well and Mathew agreed. He and Elina walked around attacking several of them and killing them. As they continued to take down several of the Teraliths they eventually ran into some Lurking Teraliths soon after that and proceeded to take several of them down and kill them as well. Still though they was unable to uncover what exsactly was going on with the Teraliths let alone the Fangspawns. It didn't help that the Teraliths turned to dust and was scared in the wind so they wasn't able to get a sample of it. Mathew was hesitant about getting a sample though anyways as he didn't want it to cause harm to Elina. 

At the current moment Elina was at another ruin camp site preparing food while Mathew was out looking around the area. Elina wasn't as worried about Mathew being by himself out their now after all the fighting that they have done so far. Mathew was a really strong warrior and with their fighting they gotten stronger over the time they was fighting. It wasn't long when Mathew came back and got Elina's attention.

"Hey my princess baby making mate bitch," said Mathew.

"Yes?" questioned Elina turning to look at Mathew.

"I found some ore out in the area," said Mathew. "It might be a good idea to gather some."

"Oh okay I'll transfer some tools for harvesting things into your inventory," said Elina.

"Sounds good," said Mathew.

Elina went to work at transfering the tools for harvesting over to Mathew and when done Mathew left again to go out to harvest while Elina went back to fixing some food to eat. It was some time before Mathew came back and as the time continued on Elina started to get nervous, but soon Mathew showed up sweaty.

"So did you get anything interesting?" asked Elina.

"Yeah some ore," said Mathew. "I have it stored in my inventory for now."

"I see," said Elina. "Well dinner is ready for you now."

Mathew nodded his head and Elina gave him some water to wash the grim off his hands. After that the two began to eat dinner. Then when they was done Elina got some rest while Mathew stood guard over the area. They took shifts while the other got some rest and when that was done they continued back out and around Lake of Tears. So far in their journey around Lake of Tears they went through the ruins of Blessed Woods, Mad Jester Pass, and Bloodtalon Camp. They was currently making their way to the ruins of Elin's Grove. 

As they continued towards Elin's Grove Mathew and Elina ran into some more small Agron Dragons. Mathew not wasting any moment started taking them down with Elina supporting him from the rare. Mathew continued to attack, block, deflect, and dodge out of the way of attacks while relentlessly attacking the small Agron Dragons. With their increased strength and skill that they gained from the fighting the two was able to take the Agron Dragons with a lot more ease then before. If Mathew was not blocking, defending, dodging, or attacking then he was grounding the Argron Dragons so they can get up and attack. Mathew managed to take several of the wings of the Agron Dragons out making it so it could not fly in the air giving them a better advantage over them. This continued for some time until they broke through to another ruin camp site and decided to take a break there.

Elina went to work at preparing the food while Mathew stood guard looking around the area for any attempt or more Argon Dragons, but so far there wasn't any. Still though Mathew didn't take his eyes off the surrounding area as he looked around and stayed close to the camp. A moment later Mathew spoke up.

"Hey my Princess baby making mate bitch," said Mathew.

"Yes?" asked Elina.

"You think that those Argons could be coming from the ruins of Eldritch Academy Grounds?" asked Mathew. "I think they may have taken it over and are currently using it."

"You think so?" asked Elina looking in the direction of where the ruins of Eldritch Academy Grounds was.

"I do," said Mathew. "We ran into many of those Argons over here then anywhere else. At the other places we only ran into Fangspawns and Teraliths."

"Well we was planing to go there anyways," said Elina.

"Agreed," said Mathew.

"Food is done," said Elina.

"I'll eat here," said Mathew. "Please pardon me on that, but I'd rather keep my eye out."

"No problem I understand," said Elina.

Mathew continued to eat standing keeping guard in the area looking around for any sign of anything. Elina stood next to him while eating as well and when dinner was done Mathew let her go get some rest while he remained standing guard. Elina did just that and got some rest before they changed shifts. Even when Mathew was sleeping even the slightest of sound could wake him up from his sleep bringing him on high alert. Which is rare due to the fact that normally he sleeps heavily.

After they both got some rest the proceeded farther towards the ruins of Eldritch Academy Grounds. Then they went inside, but the inside of the Academy Grounds was not the same. There was cables going throughout the Academy in several areas and Elina pointed them out as Mathew nodded his head. The flooring of the Academy also seemed to have changed to a more blue color also indicating more of the same thing.

"Seems you was right," said Elina. "Looks like they are possibly using this place as a base."

"Yeah it does sure look that way," said Mathew. "Lets move in farther and see what we find."

"Sure, but I think the big Argon Dragons might be here," said Elina slightly worried.

"Yeah I'm sure your probably right, but that just gives use more reason to go through here," said Mathew. "After what they did to Pora Elinu they will recieve no mercy."

Elina looked at him and smiled as she heard that and agreed. The two of them started to go father into the accademy, but as they did they didn't really run into much of anything at all yet. The place was pretty silent for the most part as far as ground floor went. They went all the way through the ground floor, but didn't see anything except for the cables that went throughout the Academy.

"Well doesn't seem to be anything up here," said Elina.

"I agree," said Mathew. "Guess they wasn't worried with all the small Argon Dragons outside."

"Well should we proceed up stairs or down stairs first?" asked Elina.

"Lets head upstairs before going downstairs," said Mathew.

"Sounds good," said Elina.

The two of them proceeded to make their way through the Academy to the stairs that lead upstairs before going up them. As soon as they did they ran into some Argon Jesters and their Moppets which was annoying, but none the less Mathew and Elina dealt with them taking them down and killing them as they went through the Area. That was all they ran into except for one big Argon Jester with more Argon Jesters with it. Mathew had his work cut out for him as he had to draw aggro bringing the big Agron Jester nearby the wall with his back to it. Elina took out the other Argon Jesters while Mathew continued to block and deflect attacks from the Big Argon Jester. Eventually they managed to take the big Argon Jester down. Once that was done they proceeded again through the area, but didn't run into anything else. 

"Nothing else here," said Elina. "Lets head upstairs now."

"Agreed," said Mathew.

Mathew and Elina proceeded to make their way through the Academy to the stairs that lead upstairs before going up them. As soon as they did they ran into some Agron Elin Witches of Vadoma right as they got up the stairs and was attacked by them. Mathew had to defend them on his own as Elina was horrified and was having a hard time trying to pull herself together. 

"No no no no!" shouted Elina as she seen that.

Mathew heard her, but didn't take his eyes off the Argon Elin Witches of Vadoma as he continued to block and dodge them while attacking them. He heard and seen Elina collapse on the ground with wide eyes and horrifed as blood splattered everywhere from the attacks that Mathew did. He spoke up a moment later.

"Elina get a hold of yourself!" shouted Mathew. "If you want to bring them peace then stand up, be strong, and fight!"

Elina looked at him as he blocked another attack before dodging another. Then went back to attacking and killing some of the Argon Elin Witches of Vadoma making blood splatter over the ground and around the area. Elina knew he was right and found her courage and strength as she stood back up with fire in her eyes. She then started attacking as well helping Mathew with the Argon Elin Witches of Vadoma. 

"I will make sure you all rest in peace," said Elina.

They continued to take out all the Argon Elin Witches of Valdoma in the area and killing them. Once done Elina looked down and dropped onto the ground as tears feel out of her eyes. Mathew went over and lifted her head up looking directly at her as he did.

"I killed my own people," said Elina. "My own people."

"No they are not your people anymore Elina," said Mathew. "They are Argons now and they need to be set free. The only way to do that is to kill them. I know it's painful and sad, but that is all you can do now. The Argons will pay for what they did, but if you want to save your people then set them free from the Argons. As a Princess that is what you need to do."

Elina nodded her head as Mathew said that. He was right they are not her people anymore they are Argons now and need to be set free. Elina was determine to set them all free and won't rest until she did. Mathew helped her up and held her head against his chest for a little bit.

"I'm sorry I already had a feeling of what might be up here and yet I said nothing," said Mathew. "I knew it would hurt you to see it, but you have me now and I have you. That is all that we need at the moment. So continue fighting no matter what and stay strong."

"I will," said Elina. "Lets continue we have more to set free."

Mathew nodded his head before whipping the tears from her cheeks and by her eyes. Then they turned and countinued father into the area taking down all and killing every Argon Elin Witch of Vadoma that they ran into along the way. That was all they ran into except for the Argon Serena the old headmaster of the Witches of Vadoma with more Elin Witches of Vadoma with it. Mathew and Elina took the fight to them relentlessly as they attacked Elina showing fire in her eyes wanting to set the Elin's free from the Argons and Mathew who was willing to stand beside her every step of the way. Eventually they managed to take the Argon Serena and other Witches of Vadoma down. Once that was done they proceeded again through the area, but didn't run into anything else.

"Please rest now," said Elina.

"I'm sure there will be more," said Mathew. "We still got the lower floors to go still. We will set more of them free so they can rest."

"Yes let us set more of them free so they can rest," said Elina.

"Well then lets proceede to the bottom floors," said Mathew.

"Yes lets go," said Elina.

Mathew can see the fire of wanting to set them all free in Elina eyes, but there was also rage that Mathew understood and didn't bother questioning it. They continued through the Academy making their way back down to the main floor again, but as they got there more Argon Elin witches of Vadoma was there along with some Argon Jesters and Moppets. Mathew and Elina went to work at taking them all down and killing every one of them that they found as they went through the area clearing it out and making a bloody mess of it as they did. Eventually they made their way to the stairs and went down them only to be met with more Argon Elin Witches of Vadoma and Argon Jesters. They proceeded to take them down as they went farther through the area making their way father and father downstairs.

As Mathew and Elina made their way farther down the stairs they ran into not just Argon Elin Witches of Vadoma, Argon Jesters, and Moppets, but also small Argon Dragons. So they continued through the area taking down all the Argons they could find in the area and proceeded farther down the stairs once the area was cleared out.

As they proceeded farther downstairs they came across Argon Ovoliths along with Argon Elin Witches of Vadoma, Argon Jesters with their Moppets, and small Argon Dragons. Still Mathew and Elina continued to take them down and kill them as they continued through the area and then proceeded farther down the stairs once the area was cleared out. 

Down the next stairs they came across Argon Ovoliths, Argon Elin Witches of Vadoma, Argon Jesters with their Moppets, Argon Scions of Lok, and Argon Dragons. These Argon Dragons was much bigger then the small Argon Dragons they took down previously, but by this time Mathew and Elina have gotten stronger through their previous fights. Other then the other Argons which wasn't that hard to deal with Mathew noticed that the Argon Dragons took a lot longer to deal with then the others. Still though Mathew and Elina worked together as they took down all the Argon Dragons, but there was one left to take down in the area that the two stumbled upon as they continued through the area.

Mathew and Elina took a considerable amount of time taking this Argon Dragon down as they attacked it, but eventually after awhile the two managed to defeat it. The battle though left the two exhausted and they had some injuries to tend to as well. More Mathew then Elina as he took the blunt of the attacks and even blocked any that went towards Elina. Even with his exhausted state and injuries Mathew still carried Elina up the stairs of the Accademy in his arms and back outside to the ruin camp site. 

When they got back to camp Elina tended to Mathew's injuries first and wouldn't take a no for an answer. So Mathew relented and let her do so as he laid down and let her tend to his injuries. Once she was done she then tended to her own injuries before she went to go cook something to eat. After dinner Elina had Mathew rest while she stayed on guard. They then rested there for a full day taking shifts. One rested in the morning while the other rested at night, but during their time in the ruin camp site they didn't come under a single attack. So the night after the first day they stayed and rested the two talked about where they was planing to go next.

"Hey Mate," said Elina.

"Yes?" asked Mathew looking at her.

"Can we go to the Cliffs of Insanity next?" asked Elina.

"Sure I don't see why not," said Mathew. "Might find something there as well."

"Yeah I was thinking that we might find some Argon Poporis," said Elina. "I'd like to free them as well."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," said Mathew. "We will head out in the morning."

Elina nodded her head and with that the two have decided that their next journey will be going through the Cliffs of Insanity. The two took turns to get some rest before morning came and when it did they got ready and moved out making their way to the Cliffs of Insanity which didn't take them long to reach. Once they got there and looked around it seemed to be in just as bad a shape as that of Pora Elinu was. Popolion was in ruins and destroyed in the distance, the grass was the same black that was in Pora Elinu, everything looked just as dead in this area as Proa Elinu was. It still though had creatures that roamed the land of the Cliffs of Insanity, but it was void of human life from what they could tell other then the creatures. The two made their way to Popolion and looked around at the ruins before they went back out in the Cliffs of Insanity. They then went around the area looking around and ran into some of the wild creatures that had the same strange black aura that the Fangspawns and Teraliths had. Mathew and Elina made short work of them eliminating several of them and lowering the population of them for easier travel. 

Once that was done they took a rest at one of the ruin camp sites for the rest of the day. While they did that the two decided that they seen enough here and decided to make their next journey to the Vale of the Fangs. With that decided the two continued to rest for the day and decided that they would head out in the morning.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter two of The Kingdom of Anaria. I do hope you like this chapter. I'm not completely sure, but hopefully this chapter got longer then the last chapter did. I did take part of what originally was in this chapter out and added it to the first chapter to make that one longer. Anyways in this chapter Mathew and Elina have started their journey around the area. Incase you have noticed Mathew is a warrior class currently, but he also shows capablity for another class which will show up later on in the story. I also have more things that will happen with him in the future that will change everything on how people look at him, but that's going to be some time most likely. Anyways for those of you that are disappointed about the Elin race being extremely endangered and the Poporis being extinct you have my condolence about that. It was a necessary plot twist for the story to take place. Also I have changed the inventory a little as I figured carrying around a backpack while fighting might pose a problem and also look weird. Potions are like medicine in this story and helps you recover from injuries. Gold, Weapons, and Armors do not drop from the creatures you fight and are gotten differently in this story. You'll find out more about that as I continue through the story. I am not sure of all the creatures that was in the Accademy except a slight few here and there. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you on the next chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Tera or the creation of the game, but I do own my own OC Characters and the ideas for the story.


	3. Vampires and Velika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mathew and Elina has dealt with things in the Lake of Tear and then went to the Cliffs of Insanity, but with not much there to do. The two decided to visit the Vale of Fangs next, but what will be waiting for them as they go through the Vale of Fangs and what will happened after that? The only way to find out is to follow as the journey continues with the two.

Once morning came the two got something to eat and relaxed for a little bit before they headed out to the Vale of the Fangs. They made their way through the Cliffs of Insanity if that is what you would call it these days to the Vale of the Fangs, but as soon as they entered the Vale of the Fangs they was attacked by Vampires that had that same black aura around them that the other creatures they already took down had. That though wasn't all they was attacked by either as they was also attacked by Argon Vampires as well. When they was spotted and attacked Mathew quickly went on the offensive along with Elina as they attacked the Vampires and Argon Vampires. Mathew continued to perform attacks, defend, deflect attacks, dodge attacks, and knock down the Vampires and Argon Vampires while Elina continued to pick them off from the distance. It didn't take them long to finish them though as the two was already pretty strong from going through Lake of Tears.

Once the two was finished with those Vampires and Argon Vampires they proceeded to move farther into Vale of the Fangs, but as they did they ran into some Argon Lokians and Argon Disk Reapers. Mathew and Elina didn't waste any time as they charged in and started taking them out. Mathew attcking, defending, deflecting attacks, dodging attacks, and knocking down the Argon Lokians and Argon Disk Reapers while Elina continued to take them out from the distance. It didn't take them long to finish them off and when they did the two proceeded to moved father into the Vale of the Fangs.

As they proceeded father into the Vale of the Fangs they could hear fighting up ahead. When they got close enough they could see Vampires attacking Vampires with black aura's around them, Argon Vampires, Argon Jesters, and Argon Moppets. Mathew and Elina didn't waste any times as they rushed into the fray of things attacking the Vampires with black aura's, Argon Vampires, Argon Jesters, and Argon Moppets. Mathew continued to attack up close, defend, deflect attacks, dodge attacks, and knock down the Vampires with black aura's, Argon Vampires, Argon Jesters, and Argon Moppets. Elina continued to attack them from the rare while Mathew continued to attack up close as they moved around from enemy to enemy taking them down and killing them. The vampires seen the two rush in and help them, but continued to pay attention to the fight and take several of the Argons and other vampires down. Once the fighting was over the Vampires turned to the two looking at them surprised, but also in anger.

"Human filth!" shouted one of the Vampires angry.

Mathew blinked as he heard that before replying, "Hey who you calling Human filth? We just helped you."

The Vampires continued to stare Mathew down, but it was broken a moment later by another Vampire.

"An Elin," said the female Vampire. "I thought they was extinct."

"I'm the last one," said Elina.

The other Vampires though was still stairing at Mathew angry with weapons in hand. They then charged at him before attacking, but Mathew blocked it with his own swords and then knocked them backwards. Elina wasn't sure what to do at the moment as she seen that.

"What you think your doing?" questioned Mathew. "We just helped you."

"We don't need your help you Human filth!" shouted the other Vampires. "Your kind done enough already!"

"Huh?" questioned Mathew confused as he looked at Elina.

"I don't know what they are talking about," said Elina.

Mathew didn't get time to think about it as he had to block more blows with his swords a moment later from the Vampires before knocking them backwards again with his fist.

"Stop this now," said Mathew. "We have no idea what your talking about. Fighting among each other is going to get us no where."

"Clam down you all," said the female Vampire which was the only one not attacking. "It appears these two don't have any idea what is going on."

The other Vampires looked at her for a moment before they put their weapons down, but they remained nervous as they looked at Mathew. The female Vampire looked at Mathew and Elina before speaking.

"I'm sorry for the hostility," said the female Vampire. "If you don't mind coming with us back to Vampires Range. The Duke and Duchess will explain everything to you both there."

"Well I don't mind," said Mathew. "Besides we was here taking a look around the area. Just lead the way."

The female Vampire nodded her head before turning around and leading them away. The other Vampires looked nervous, but never the less turned around and went after the female Vampire up ahead. They was talking quietly not that Mathew was listening to what they had to say. Elina remained next to Mathew as they followed them, but at a good distance from them still wory of them. As they moved father into the Vale of the Fangs they could hear more fighting in the distance before they seen more Vampires fighting Fimbrilisks with black auras and Argon Fimbrilisks as well.

Mathew and Elina seeing this charged into action as they started to take down the Fimbrilisks two at a time. Mathew continued to attack, defend, deflect attacks, dodge attacks, and knock down the Fimbrilisks and Argon Fimbrilisks while Elina continued to attack from the distances. The Vampires just continued to watch surprised and shocked as the two rushed in before they started taking down the Fimbrilisks and Argon Fimbrilisks two at a time. They continued to go from one fight to the next as they made their way through the area to the north. After a little while of watching them the Vampires then joined in as well until they took out many of them. Mathew and Elina was in the process of taking down another Fimbrilisk and Argon Fimbrilisk nearby the camp site. As they did the Duke and Duchess watched from inside the camp site.

Once the fighting was over and the Fimbrilisks was eliminated Mathew was surrounded by several Vampires all branishing weapons at him. They then charged at him a moment later, but Elina rushed infront of him and as they seen that they frozen in place and stopped their attacks.

"Get out of the way Elin!" shouted the Vampires in anger.

"Sorry I can not do that," said Elina.

"Your siding with the flithy Humans!" shouted another Vampire in anger.

"I don't know what your problem is, but this man is special to me!" shouted Elina.

"Traitor!" shouted the Vampires as they rushed at the two of them.

Mathew and Elina prepared themselves for a fight, but it was halted a moment later.

"That is enough!" shouted two more voices.

The vampires stopped as they turned to the two voices.

"Your majesties," said the Vampires confused and surprised.

Mathew and Elina turned to the voices as well to see the Duke and Duchess standing there.

"These two have been fighting the Argons and currupted creatures," said the Duchess.

"No one that would dare fight against them would ally themselves with them," said the Duke.

"Your the Duke Volperon and Duchess Tirania," said Mathew.

"You know of us?" questioned the Duke and Duchess.

"Only heard about you two," said Mathew.

"Come inside the camp we have much to discuss with you two," said the Duchess.

"Sure," said Mathew as Elina nodded her head.

Mathew and Elina made their way into the Camp while the vampires followed shortly after that. When they got inside they was lead over to a spot before Volperon and Tirania turned to look at them.

"So who would you two be?" asked Tirania.

"My name is Mathew Maze," said Mathew introducing himself.

"My name is Elina," said Elina introducing herself.

"Elina," said Volperon as he started to think for a moment. "You mean Elina as in the Princess of the Elins?"

Elina frowned before looking down as he said that. Volperon noticed that and spoke up again a moment later.

"Oh my bad," said Volperon. "I shouldn't have brought that up."

"No it's true, but I'm not much of a Princess anymore," said Elina.

"We have to appologize to you for the hostility," said Tirania. "We Vampires are at war with the Argons, Corrupted Vampires, and Corrupted creatures."

"Corrupted?" questioned Elina.

"Yes very much so," said Volperon.

"Corrupted by what?" asked Elina curiously.

"A Human Sorcerer by the name Dario Grim has been using powerful dark and wicked magic," said Tirania.

"This wicked and powerful dark magic is completely saping the life from the area causing the plants and grass to wither and die," said Volperon. "Along with this it is turning the vampires in other creatures into deadly mindless creatures that only thinks about destruction."

"So what you thought was correct," said Elina looking at Mathew.

"It was just a theory with no proof at the time," said Mathew.

Elina turned back to Volperon and Tirania before speaking.

"Where can we find Dario Grim?" asked Elina.

"He's inside the Sinestral Manor, but it won't be easy to reach him," said Volperon.

"We was chased out of the Sinestral Manor by the currupted Vampires and Argons that invaded it," said Tirania. "The entrance is sealed tightly, but there is a back way in."

"The problem is reaching the back way into the Sinestral Manor," said Volperon. "The Sinestral Manor grounds has been taken over by the Argon Dragons, but on top of that we have to deal with the currupted Ovoliths and Argon Ovoliths that are to the south of here. There is also the currupted Vampires, Argon Vampires, Argon Lokians, Argon Disc Reapers, Argon Jesters, and Argon Moppets to deal with."

"If we clear the way to the Sinestral Manor can you two get us inside?" asked Mathew.

"Yes we can and if you do clear the way that will help us tremendously," said Tirania.

"Understood then," said Mathew. "We will go clear the way to the Sinestral Manor before making our way back here."

"We will be waiting and hoping for your safe return," said Volperon.

Mathew and Elina then left the Vampire Range camp before making their way south and not to much longer they ran into some Currupted Ovoliths, Argon Ovoliths, Currupted Vampires, and Argon Vampires. Mathew and Elina have already had experience dealing with Ovoliths in Lake of Tears. So taking them down wasn't much of a problem for the two anymore, but the Currupted Vampires and Argon Vampires made it a bit more tricky and difficult. Mathew had to tank the Ovoliths while Elina picked off the Vampires getting them out of the way. Then Elina would return to attacking the Ovoliths with Mathew after that. They proceeded to take down the Ovoliths, Vampires, and Argon Vampires while making their way through the area.

After finishing with the Currupted Ovoliths, Argon Ovoliths, Currupted Vampires, and Argon Vampires. Mathew and Elina proceeded onwards towards the Sinestral Manor grounds, but before they could reached the grounds of the Sinestral Manor they ran into Argon Jesters with their Argon Moppets. Mathew and Elina didn't waste any time as they took action fighting the Argon Jesters and their Argon Moppets. Mathew took care of the Jesters while Elina used area of effect magical attacks from the distance to attack both the Jesters and Moppets. This made it easier on Mathew as he was able to focus on attacking, defending, deflecting, blocking, and knocking down the Jesters.

Once Mathew and Elina was finished with those they proceeded forwards towards the Sinestral Manor grounds, but the front gates to the grounds was guarded by Argon Lokians and Argon Disc Reapers. So before Mathew and Elina could proceed inside of the ground of Sinestral Manor they had to that the fight to the Argon Lokians and Argon Disc Reapers. When they was finished with that they then proceeded to move into the ground of Sinestral Manor.

When the two got inside of the grounds of the Sinestral Manor they started to the making their way around going through the north section of Sinestral Manor grounds which lead to the Sinestral Manor, but they was only here to clear out a path way to the Sinestral Manor. So with that they started to take out the many Argon Vampires, Currupted Vampires, Argon Lokians, and the few Argon Dragons that was in the northern area. It didn't take them as long to take down the Argon Vampires, Currupted Vampires, and Argon Lokians, but the Argon Dragons took a bit longer to take down still. The two managed though and once finished the two back tracked back down towards the gates before taking the southern section of Sinestral Manor grounds. As they did they ran into several Argon Dragons in the area, a few Argon Vampires, Currupted Vampires, and Argon Lokians, but not to many of them as there was Argon Dragons.

Mathew and Elina started with the first Argon Dragon closest to them and started attacking it, but the noise drawed in two more that was nearby which made it difficult. Mathew had to take on three Argon Dragon's at once. He attacked, defended, deflected, dodged, and knocked down the Argon dragons as much as he could. Elina continued to pick them off from the rare and if one of the Argon Dragons tried to go after her Mathew would intercept and knock it down. Mathew grounded the Argon dragons by taking off their wings making flying impossible, but they was still capable of jumping on them, hitting them with their tail, or breathing breath attacks on them. After a considerable amount of time the two managed to take down the three Argon Dragons and then back tracked a good distance away, but still nearby to take a break.

After taking a short break and tending to any injuries the two proceeded to move back inside the Sinestral Manor Grounds. Mathew and Elina came up with an idea to draw each of the Dragons to the northern section before taking it's wings off grounding it. So with that Elina drawed the Argon Dragon from the distance while Mathew waited at the top of the northern section nearby the Sinestral Manor. Once the Elina showed up with the Argon Dragon following. Mathew took off before knocking it down and then took off it's wings so it couldn't fly. After that he then started attacking it, defending, deflecting attacks, dodging attacks, and knocking it down on the ground while Elina countinued to use Area of effect attacks on the Argon Dragon from the distance. They continued to use this trick as they spent a considerable amount of time going from Argon Dragon to Argon Dragon, but the two didn't finish before night time came so they back tracked to where their own campsite is at that they made farther away and relaxed there for the night.

The next day the two had gotten something to eat and was ready to finish clearing out the way to the Sinestral Manor. So once the two was finished eating they then headed out to finish clearing the way through the Sinestral Manor and after a considerable amount of time killing off one Argon Dragon after another. The two was finished and made their way back to the Vampires Range camp. As Mathew and Elina got closer to Vampires Range the Vampires noticed them and how the two was covered in grime and blood from their recent adventure, but the two didn't show the slightest bit of exhaustion and that made the Vampires nervous other then Volperon and Tirania. Once Mathew and Elina got to Vampires Range they immediately went over to Volperon and Tirania.

"The way to the Sinestral Manor is cleared," said Mathew.

"That's good to hear," said Volperon. "Thanks for that. It will help us tremendously."

"No problem," said Mathew.

"Well are you ready to proceed to the back way into the Sinestral Manor?" asked Tirania.

"Yes we are," said Mathew as Elina nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright then we will move out to the Sinestral Manor while the other Vampires continue to stay here," said Volperon.

"Understood," said Mathew. "We will lead the way as escorts."

"We appreciate that," said Tirania.

After that Volperon and Tirania spoke to the other Vampires while Mathew and Elina waited outside of Vampires Range. When the two came outside the camp Mathew and Elina continued to escort them towards Sinestral Manor. The way there wasn't difficult or hard at all as most of the creatures in the area was dealt with making traveling much easier. Volperon and Tirania was surprised and impressed as they seen the many dead bodies of the fallen on the grounds. It didn't take them long to reach the back door to the Sinestral Manor and when they did Volperon and Tirania went to work as they opened the teleporter that would take them into the Sinestral Manor. Once Volperon and Tirania was done they turned back to Mathew and Elina.

"We are going to head inside," said Triania. "When you two are prepared and ready feel free to head inside."

"We will be waiting for you both," said Volperon.

Triania and Volperon then used the teleporter and disappeared into the Sinestral manor a moment later. Mathew turned around and looked up at the sky for a moment and Elina looked at him before following him. There was silence for a moment before Mathew spoke up.

"Lets rest for a little while then we will head inside," said Mathew. "We will make camp here for now."

"Sure," said Elina. "The Porporis will be in there won't they?"

"Yes I think so at least," said Mathew. 

"Then it'll be my job to set them free and let them rest," said Elina.

Mathew smiled as he heard her say that. After that they then made camp outside the Sinestral Manor nearby the teleporter that would take them inside and rest for a little while as well as getting a decent meal with it. Once the two was refreshed and ready to head inside they put out the fire and then got back up. They went over to the teleporter next before using it to head inside Sinestral Manor.

When Mathew and Elina appeared into the Sinestral Manor they imediately noticed the flooring was now a bluish color. They also noticed cables going through the Sinestral Manor as well. Mathew turned to his right to see stairs going up and Elina looked at him before following his direction to see a set of stairs going up. Mathew turned and started heading up the stairs with Elina following right behind him. Once they got up the first flight of stairs they came to a landing where Volperon and Triania was waiting for them.

"Finally your here," said Triania. "Now we can explain what needs to be done."

"Where headed underneath the Sinestral Manor," said Volperon. "Get ready for Vampires currupted by the wicked sorcerer and the Argons of a thousand nightmares."

"Our first tragets, the Countess and the Count, are on the ground floor," said Triania. "Climb the ladder out of the basement. Easy, Right?"

"Then it gets harder. There's a secret temple in the basement that's been taken over by an Argon Dragon," said Volperon. "Not that hard, right?"

"I'm afraid it gets even harder," said Triania. "There's another locked room in the basement, that's where the wicked sorcerer that's been currupting everyone and the land has shut himself inside. With the Countess, Count, and Argon Dragon out of the picture. We can deliver our little 'Surprises'."

Mathew and Elina nodded their heads in understand before they turned ready to head farther into the Sinestral Manor. They headed up another flight of stairs, but as they got to the top they had to deal with Argon Zealous Disc Reapers that was guarding the doorway. Mathew didn't waste any time as he charged in blocking their attacks as he did and knocking them down. He then began to attack them while Elina started picking them off from the rarer, but Mathew noticed that these Argons was taking a bit longer to kill off then previously. Not the less after some time of keeping them ground on the floor and attacking Mathew and Elina managed to kill them. 

The two then proceeded closer to the next room, but Mathew noticed it was swarming with Argon Jesters with their Argon Moppets, Argon Lokian Defenders, and Argon Lokian Darkweavers. Mathew decided to have Elina pull the Argon Jesters with their Argon Moppets out of the room and down the stairs some where Mathew and Elina started to attack them keeping them grounded. Mathew focused on the Argon Jester while Elina focused on using area of effect spell on the Argon Jester and Moppets. Mathew gave a battle cry drawing the attention of the Argon Jester and Argon Moppets to him instead of Elina due to the fact that the creatures including the Argon Moppets was taking longer to kill then previously. Once they finished with the first Argon Jester they went from one to the next one taking them down and drawing them away from the area. Soon the Jesters and Moppets was out of the way which was the biggest issue at the moment as the Argon Jesters like to attack from behind.

Once that was finished Mathew had Elina pull a few Argon Lokians out of the room at a time before the two started attacking them. Mathew kept them grounded, blocked attacks, deflected attacks, dodged attack, knocked them down, and relentlessly continued to attack them while Elina continued to attack them from the distance. Mathew continued to give a battle cry drawing the attention to him and keeping the Argons on him. Once they finished with the first set of Argon Lokians they went from one to the next few taking them down a few at a taming drawing them away from the area. When they finished a good amount only leaving a small number in the room ahead they then charged it with Mathew ahead. They then started taking out the rest of the Argon Lokians in the area after that.

Going close to the hallway that leadd into the next room Mathew noticed that there was more Argon Zealous Disc Reapers that was guarding the next doorway. Mathew also noticed that behind them was swarming with more Argons. These Argons was Argon Lokian Defenders, Argon Lokian Darkweavers, Argon Vampires, Currupted Vampires, and Argon Poporis. Mathew then went back to where Elina was waiting at before telling her what is up ahead quietly. Elina nodded her head and their was a fire in her eyes as she heard that. She was determined to set the poporis free and allow them to rest in peace. Mathew then had Elina draw the Argon Zealous Disc Reapers that was guarding the next doorway into the next room and after she did Mathew and Elina used the same technique to take them out.

With the Argon Zealous Disc Reapers out of the way Mathew and Elina was now able to focus on eliminating the monsters in the next room. Mathew had Elina focus on draging a few of the closest Argons out into the next room which was Argon Lokian Defenders and Argon Lokian Darkweavers. Once she did they they focused on attacking them taking them out the same way they did with the Argon Lokians they fought previously. After some time and drawing more and more of them out they cleared out a good small section of the next room. 

Elina was then able to grab the Argon Vampires and Currupted Vampires next and drag them out of the room into the next room. This was due to the fact that the Argon Poporis was at the back of the next room nearby another doorway. Once Elina got the Argon Vampires and Currupted Vampires to the next room Mathew and her focused on attacking them taking them out the same way they have already done before even though it took a good amount of time to finish killing them off. After some time and drawing more and more of them out they cleared out the center of the next room.

They was now able to focus on the Argon Poporis, but due to how many their was Mathew decided to have Elina drag them to the next room. He though was not prepared for what happened though when she tried to get only a few of them to follow her to the next room. When Elina attacked the first Argon Popori to get it to come after her and then gather some more she instantly had several of them chasing after her. Mathew noticed this and dicided to foget it before rushing in passing by Elina and starting to fight with the many swarms of Poporis. He was however being overwhelmed by them, but thanks to Elina's area of effect spells they was able to minimize their effectiveness. To make is more easier Mathew knocked them onto to the ground before attacking them and Elina was watching his back while attacking making sure none got behind him. Mathew kept the Argon Poporis on himself then on Elina as he gave a battle cry drawing their attention to him. After hard work and some time the two managed to lower the number of Argon Poporis making it easier and less overwhelmed. A little longer after that they managed to clear out the area of the Argon Poporis.

Mathew and Elina decided to back track to the previous room before resting and tending to any injuries as needed, but neither of the two had much for injuries other then minor scratches and cuts. More so Mathew then Elina as he was taking the focus of the blows. So once the two was rested up they then headed back into the previous room where they took out those Argon Poporis, but instead of taking the doorway on the left the two headed forwards and took the doorway ahead of them to find a few, but smaller group of Argon Poporis that about noticing them attacked them. Mathew and Elina got ready and then Mathew charged in knocking them down one after the other and attacking them while keeping them grounded. Mathew also gave a battle cry getting all the attention of the Argon Poporis on him instead of Elina who was attacking with area of effect attacks. After some time the two managed to take out the Argon Poporis in this room and then made their way back out into the previous room.

Once back into the previous room Mathew had Elina wait while he went closer to the doorway on the left to take a look. Mathew noticed it was another room swarming with Argon Jesters with their Argon Moppets, Argon Lokian Defenders, and Argon Lokian Darkweavers. Mathew then returned to Elina before letting her know about what is ahead. Mathew and Elina decided to do the same thing with this room as they did the first room. So Elina started pulling out the Argon Jesters with their Moppets one at a time which Mathew and Elina took down after some time. Once they was finished with the Argon Jesters and Argon Moppets. Elina then started puling a few Argon Lokians out of the room at a time and as she did Mathew and Elina started attacking them until they was all out of the way.

Once that was done Mathew got closer to the next room to take a look, but didn't go to close while Elina waited a ways behind him. Mathew noticed the next room had Argon Vampires, Argon Poporis, and Argon Zealous Disc Reapers. The Argon Vampires was in the front of the large hallway with the Argon Poporis behind them and the Argon Zealous Disc Reapers in the back guarding the way into the next area. Mathew then went back before telling Elina about the next room. They decided to pull out the Argon Vampires first and take care of them before dealing with the Argon Poporis. Then with them out of the way they could then work on the Argon Zealous Disc Reapers in the back. So with that they started to go to work as they took out the Argon Vampires that was pulled into the previous room, then they took out the Argon Poporis with a bit difficulty, after that was done they then took out the Argon Zealous Disc Reapers which cleared the way into the next area.

While they was fighting Mathew caught what was in the next room which was nothing except for swarms of currupted vampires. That was all he could see in the next room other then that. Elina started pulling several of the Currupted Vampires into the previous room and as she did the two of them started taking them down. They repeated this until the majority of the Currupted Vampires was taken down. Then Mathew charged into the room with Elina behind him as they took on the other Currupted Vampires in the room and after some time the room was completely cleared out. Mathew and Elin turned and looked at a door on the left as they both could feel the dark and wicked magic. They both then turned to each other before nodding their heads and proceeding forwards ignoring the room for now.

The path forward was cleared and there was nothing except a large set of stairs so Mathew and Elina decided to take a break for a little while at the bottom of the stairs. Then when the two was ready they headed up the large set of stairs only to meet a few Argon Zealous Disc Reapers which was guarding the path forwards. They took these out one at a time as Elina pulled them farther down the stairs to the middle of the stairs. Then the two started taking them out after that before proceeding back up the stairs looking forwards into the next room which seemed to be filled with many Argons. The next room was filled with Argon Lokian Defenders, Argon Lokian Darkweavers, Argon Poporis, Argon Jesters with their Moppets, and Argon Vampires. Elina waited a little farther down the stairs while Mathew scouted ahead. He then went back to Elina before telling her the next room.

They decided that they will start with the Lokians which was in the front and work their way to the back of the room where the Argon Poporis was at. So with that Elina began to pull a few Lokians to the middle of the stairs before her and Mathew started taking them down. After some time and that was finished Elina then started pulling down the Argon Jesters and their Moppets and the two then started taking them down as she did. Once the Argon Lokians and Jesters with their Moppets was taken care of Elin then began drawing down the Argon Vampires a few at a time and the two then started taking them down. With everything out of the way they then stromed into the room and started taking out the many Agron Poporis which swarmed on them, but Mathew gave a battle cry getting their attention and making them swarm on him. Mathew continued to attack, defend, defelct, dodge, and knock down the Argon Poporis as he could and after some time they managed to take down enough to make is so they wasn't overwhelmed. They then finished with them some time after that and was now able to continue forwards into the next room. Mathew and Elina both noticed the second sealed door to their right, but ignored that as they headed to the room forwards.

Elina hanged back while Mathew scouted the room ahead to find out that the next room had the ladders, but in order to get to them they would have to take down the Argon Lokians, Argon Vampires, and Argon Poporis in that room. The good news was there wasn't as many Agron Poporis in that room. With that Mathew then went back to Elina before letting her know what was in the next room. Elina then started to pull the Argon Vampires out into the previous room before Mathew and her started taking them down. After that she then did the same with the Argon Lokians and the two took them down as well. Once they was out of the way Mathew then stormed the room with Elina behind him as they took out the few Argon Poporis that was in the room. Once the room was cleared Mathew and Elina then rested there for a little while.

Once the two was refreshed they then took the ladders that lead up to the ground floor. Once the two got upstairs they was in a circler room with ladders that lead down into the basement. In front of them was another doorway that lead into another room. That room was filled with Argon Lokians and Argon Jesters with their Moppets. Mathew and Elina not having much of a choice rushed into the room and focused on taking out the Argon Jesters and Moppets. They was also attacked by the Argon Lokians, but the two managed to take them down after some time. 

Mathew then scouted ahead to find that the next room had swarms of Currupted Vampires, Argon Vampires, and the Argon Vampire Countess. Mathew and Elina decided to pull the Currupted Vampires and Argon Vampires out into the previous room a few at a time. As Elina did that they then started attacking them taking them down a few at a time. Once most of the Currupted Vampires and Argon Vampires was taken care of Mathew then stormed into the next room with Elina following him and began to take down the Currupted Vampires and Argon Vampires that was left. The Argon Vampire Countess didn't attack them while they was attacking the other Vampires though. Once the other Vampire was eliminated Mathew then charged in attacking the Argon Vampire Countess. He counted to attack, defend, deflect attacks, dodge out of the way, and knock down the Argon Vampire Countess.

This battle was a bit of an annoyance as the Argon Vampire Countess kept trying to poison Mathew and the fight counted to take a good amount of time. Mathew though was able to avoid the poison attack that the Argon Vampire Countess kept trying to hit him with either by dodging out of the way or knocking her down on the ground. Eventually the two managed to overcome the Argon Vampire Countess and kill her clearing this room of the Argons. With the Argon Vampire Countess out of the way Mathew and Elina was now able to move on, but first they needed to take another break as the Argon Vampire Countess was annoying. 

Once the two was ready to move on Mathew then went to scout ahead and noticed what they had to deal with in the next two room. In the next room they had Argon Lokian Defenders, Argon Lokian Darkweavers, and Argon Zealous Disc Reapers. In the room after that they had Argon Poporis and the Argon Count. Mathew then went back to Elina before letting her know what is up in the next two rooms. They decided to deal with the Argon Lokians and Argon Zealous Disc Reapers first before dealing with the Argon Poporis. They both agreed that they needed those out of the way before taking on the Argon Count.

So with that Elina then went to work at drawing out the Argon Lokians a few at a time and as she did Mathew and her started taking them out. They then repeated this until all of the Argon Lokians was down. With them out of the way Elina then began to draw out the Argon Zealous Disk Reapers one at a time and the two started taking them down. They reapted this until all of the Argon Zealous Disk Reapers was all gone. With them out of the way Mathew and Elina went into the next room and then Elina went to work at drawing the Argon Poporis out of the next room.

Elina was able to get the Argon Poporis out into the next room, but they all came at once. Mathew and Elina already having much experience with dealing with them took them down and killed them the same way they previous did even if it took a little longer then usual. Now with the Argon Poporis out of the way Mathew and Elina was able to work on the Argon Count. After dealing with the Argon Countess Mathew decend to charge in and knock the Count down. With the Count down Mathew was able to attack and keep him grounded making it a bit easier. Still though it took them a good while to take him down, but the two managed. Now with the Count and Countess out of the way the two could then began to make their way back downstairs, but before that the two took a break again.

Once Mathew and Elina was ready they then made their way back to the ladder before climbing down them back down into the basement. Then the two made their way back into the previous room to find the door that was currently on their right on the way through now open. It was now on their left after coming back down the stairs, but it was now open for them to go ahead and move through it. Elina waited back in the room while Mathew went to scout ahead and take a look at what they would have to deal with. The next room had Argon Jesters with their Argon Moppets and Argon Zealous Disk Reapers. The room after that had Argon Lokians, Argon Vampires, and Argon Zealous Disk Reapers. Mathew then went back to where Elina was at before letting her know what was in the next to room ahead of them. 

The two then went to work as Elina pulled the Argon Jesters and their Argon Moppets into the next room. Then Mathew and Elina started fighting with them after that taking them down and killing them. They repeated this until all the Argon Jesters and their Argon Moppets was out of the way. Then they started pulling the Argon Zealous Disk Reapers into the next room before taking them out one at a time and killing them. When the room was cleared of those Mathew and Elina then went into the next room before Elina started pulling the Argon Vampires into the next room that they just cleared the Argons out of. Mathew and Elina then started taking the Argon Vampires down a few at a time and reapeated this until all the Argon Vampires was all killed off. Elina then started pulling the Argon Lokians into the next room and when she did her and Mathew started attacking them and killing them off a few at a time. They repeated this until all the Argon Lokians was all killed off. They then dealt with the Argon Zealous Disk Reapers the same way they did the previous ones and soon finished them off as well.

Now with those two room completely cleared out Elina waited while Mathew carefully went and scouted ahead to see what they had to deal with in the next room. The next area was completely clear of creatures and Mathew went to a wall before peaking around the corner barely to take a look in the next room. The next room was filled with swarms of Argon Poporis and one Argon Dragon which was way farther in the back and around the same size as the last Argon Dragon. Mathew then went back to where Elina was waiting before telling her what was in the next room.

The two decided to try and pull a few Argon Poporis into the next room and Mathew came up with the idea of using the doorway to their advantage so they wouldn't be overwhelmed in numbers. Elina agreed and then went to pull the Argon Poporis into the previous room that they cleared out. Mathew was waiting nearby the door for Elina to come back and when she did Mathew jumped in front before giving a battle cry gaining all the attention of the poporis. Mathew then stood ground in front of the doorway attacking, defending, deflecting, and knocking the poporis down. The doorway kept the others from being able to attack him in numbers which made it a bit easier to focus. Mathew and Elina continued to take them down one at a time and as they did they started clearing the area of them. After a good amount of time they finish with the first swarm of Argon Poporis and removed their dead bodies from the battlefield. They repeated this as many time as they can without trying to draw the Argon Dragon which was working currently. They elminated many Argon Poporis and then Elina asked Mathew about the last few nearby and closer to the Argon Dragon.

Mathew decided to try and draw them himself and went out there along with Elina following behind him. Mathew then had her try to pull some of them while he watched the Argon Dragon. Elina did so and when she did only the Poporis moved while the Argon Dragon payed them no attention at the moment. Mathew then rushed back to the other room while Elina pulled another swam of Argon Poporis and when she got where Mathew was attack they then worked on taking them out and killing them. Once they was all eliminated they then removed their dead bodies from the battlefield. The only poporis that was remaining wasn't many and only a small number which wouldn't be to much of and issue. 

With that Mathew had Elina wait in the room just after where they killed the previous Argon Poporis while he went to get the attention of the other Argon Poporis and Argon Dragon. Mathew then went into the room getting nearby the Argon Dragon before giving a battle cry that drawed attention to him by the Argon Poporis and Argon Dragon. The Argon Poporis then went after him, but they was trampled over by the Argon Dragon who took them out and killed them as it did. The Argon Dragon continued to charge at Mathew who turned around and dash off with the Argon Dragon following him. Mathew would stop every so often and give a battle cry keeping the Argon Dragon's attention and it following him until he got to the room where Elina was waiting.

Mathew then turned back around and when on the offensive while Elina attacked from the rear. They continued to deal with this Argon Dragon like they did with the previous one and it still took a considerable amount of time taking this Argon Dragon down as they attacked it. After some time of attacking it the Argon Dragon the fled the area and Elina quested what it was doing. Mathew wondered as well, but then noticed the smaller Argon Dragons that it made a moment later. The Argon Dragon then returned with the smaller Argon Dragons staying in the back not moving. Mathew and Elina resumed their offense like they previously did earlier. This repeated until the Argon Dragon was finished, but now they had several smaller Argon Dragons to deal with. Mathew had Elina pull a couple of them at a time to where they was at before they started take them down like they did with the previous smaler Argon Dragons. After some time they managed to clear out the area of the smaller Argon Dragons.

With that done and the two exhausted and having some injuries to tend to as well. The two decided to take a break their and tend to their injuries more so Mathew then Elina. Their injuries though wasn't as bad as the first time though so the two didn't have to worry to much. Once the two have recovered they then made their way back out into the room before the ladder to find more Currupted Vampires waiting for them. The area was now swarming with them and Elina started pulling them into the other room before that before Mathew and her started taking them down. They repeated this taking a few down at a time until most of the Currupted Vampires was died. After that the two then made their way to the left going through the doorway and back down the stairs to the next room. The two noticed this room was swarming with Currupted Vampires as well and used the same plan as earlier to take them out. Eventually the Currupted Vampires was finally taken down and Mathew as well as Elina could finally continued. They both noticed that the door that was previously on their left as they came through was now open and both Mathew and Elina grimanced at the powerful dark and wicked magic they felt coming from that room. 

The two still did not back down and made their way to the doorway before going through it and then down the stairs. They came out in a room in the basement a moment later with currupted vampires around and a human man with red eyes and black hair. The man had a black aura around him as he seen them before speaking. This man was Dario Grim the wicked sorcerer that has been using dark and wicked magic to do his bidding.

"Mahahahaha," laughed Dairo. "What do you know two rats scurrying into my domain." 

"This isn't your domain Dario," shouted Mathew, "and who are you calling rats you feind!"

"Who you calling fiend you freak of nature!" shouted Dario. "I'm going to teach you a new meaning of pain. Mahahahahaa."

Dario started laughing after that as Mathew and Elina prepared themselves for a tough fight. 

"Go get them my minions!" shouted Dario.

The Currupted Vampires started charging at Mathew and Elina who was ready and the two started to take them down like they did with all the other Currupted Vampires. As the Currupted Vampires continued to fall one after another Dario continued to get annoyed and angry with the two that was taking them down. Soon all the Currupted Vampires in the area was all taken down and Mathew as well as Elina turned towards Dario ready for a fight.

"Well you know what they say," said Dario. "If you want something down right then do it yourself."

Dario then threw a black ball of intense magic at Mathew who blocked it with his swords, but as he did the black ball exploded with force throwing Mathew back and crashing into the wall. Elina seen that and looked worried before shouting.

"Mathew!" shouted Elina.

Dario then threw a black ball at Elina which crashed into her and threw her back in the air. Mathew seen this and picked himself up before rushing behind Elina and catching her, but the force made both of them crash into the wall with Mathew pinned between them. He did however did protect Elina from the full impact of the attack though. Elina stumbled forwards before turning to Mathew who dropped down onto one knee.

"Mathew!" shouted Elina worried.

Dario then started laughing before he charged frowards his fists glowing with dark black magic. Mathew picked himself up and rushed infront of Elina blocking the blow with his swords, but the force of the attack broke one of the blades in half making it fly through the air an impall the wall on the right side. Dario then kicked Mathew which he tried to block, but was hit in the side and went flying before crashing into the wall on the right side.

"Mathew!" shouted Elina worried.

"Hahaha!" laughed Dario. "So weak and pathetic. The last of the Elin rats. I'm going to enjoy being the one to end you Elin."

Elina turned back to Dario and started throwing spells at him, but Dario avoided it as he rushed at her. Mathew seeing that grabbed the blade that impalled the wall with his hand and pulled it out not minding it cutting his hand as he did. Once he got it out he then threw it into the air towards where Dario would be a moment later and as Dario got in the path the blade slammed into him hard impalling him from the back. 

"What...ugh?" questioned Dario before turing to Mathew.

"You!" shouted Dario angry. "How dare you defile this handsome body!"

"You handsome?" questioned Mathew standing up. "Hardly. More like an ugly freak."

"Your are going to pay!" shouted Dario before charging at Mathew.

As he got close though Mathew disappeared confusing Dario before he heard Mathew shout and then was hit from behind. This stunned him as he felt the attack and before he could recover Mathew knocked him down with a blow to the head with his bare fist. Then Mathew started attacking him relentlessly along with Elina who was using her area of effect spells at a distance. Dario seen that and went to throw a magic blast at her, but was knocked back down in the ground a moment later by a hit from the head making his vision go blury. Dario then tried to lunch the attack at Elina, but do to his vision he missed her as he was not sure which Elin was her having seeing multiple of her. Mathew and Elin continued to attack relentlessly and after a considerable amount of time they managed with Mathew giving the final blow. At that time Dario was standing and went to hit Mathew, but missed him.

"You will never call Elina a rat again!" shouted Mathew. "Your finished!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Dario as Mathew swung the blade severing his head from his neck.

Dario's head rolled across the floor, but to make sure the job was complete Mathew impalled his sword into Dario's body before turning around backwards grabbing the swords from over his should while bending down and ripped the sword upwards slicing Dario's body in half. Blood continued to litter the ground and as Dario's body fell to the ground. Mathew walked a little forwards towards Elina dropping the sword that was in his head and hugged her for a moment before collapsing on one knee.

"Mathew!" shouted Elina worried. "Lets get you back to surface so I can tend to your injuries."

"I'm not sure I can make it on my own," said Mathew.

"Don't worry I'll support you," said Elina.

Mathew nodded his head and Elina began supporting Elina back up the stairs and back the way they came. With the battle now far behind them the two can relax for a little while. Elina continued to lead Mathew through the Sinestral manor until they got to where Volperon and Tirania was at.

"Oh dare you two look worst for wear," said Tirania.

"So did you to manage?" asked Volperon.

Mathew looked up and gave a weak smile before giving a thumbs up.

"Looks like you two had a harsh fight," said Tirania, "but we are apreciated of your help and now the others will realize that your all not the same."

"You look like you can use some help there," said Volperon.

"No it's alright I got it," said Elina.

"Well if you say so," said Volperon.

"We will head back to Vampires Range," said Tirania. "Feel free to rest their and tend to your injuries."

Elina and Mathew nodded their heads at them and then after that the four of them made the journey back to Vampires Range. At no time did Elina allow anyone else to support Mathew on the way back. Once they got back they was taken to a tent and allowed to stay inside it to tend to their injuries. While Elina was tending to Mathew's injuries which was a few broken ribs and a cut hand as well as a few minor scraps Volperon and Tirania went and talked to the Vampires. Once Elina was done with tending to Mathew she then tended to her own injuries while Mathew passed out completely exhausted from the previous fight. When Elina was done tending to her minor injuries which was few less then Mathew's she then walked out of the tent. As she walked out Volperon and Tirania along with a few other vampires looked at her.

"How is he?" asked Volperon.

"He's sleeping now completely exhausted from the previous fight," said Elina. "He has a few broken ribs, a cut hand, but other then that not to much to worry about."

"We are a little ashamed to have asked so much from you both," said Tirania.

"No don't mention it," said Elina. "Besides we was already planing on coming here and taking a look around so we was bound to fight in the Sinestral Manor eventually."

"I see," said Tirania. "Feel free to rest here as long as needed."

Elina nodded her head and after that Mathew and Elina stayed at Vampire Range for about a week. After a week was up the two finally recovered as well as Mathews broken bones thanks to the medicine. Then Mathew and Elina said their fairwells to the Vampires before they started walking back to Poporia. On their way back Mathew spoke up.

"My baby making mate bitch," said Mathew.

"Yes?" asked Elina.

"I think we need better and strong weapons," said Mathew.

"I agree," said Elina. "I noticed it was taking a considerable amount of time to take down our opponets and you need a new weapon. What you think about visiting Crescentia? There is some things there I wanted to show you."

"Sounds good to me," said Mathew nodding his head.

Elina smiled as she heard that and then the two continued down Vale of Fangs and when the two came out nearby the Cliffs of Insanity they then turned heading north towards Velika Outskirts. The two continued for awhile before entering the outskirts of Velika. As they did the two stopped and looked at the grassy land and the clear blue skys with clouds in them. Their was castles floating in the air around the outskirts of Velika, but other then that it was nice for a change. Elina spoke up a moment later.

"Finally out of Poporia," said Elina. "I was starting to miss the green grass and clear skies."

"I know what you mean," said Mathew smiling.

He was still bandaged under the shirt around the stomach and the chest which showed under his tatered shirt, but that didn't seem to bother Mathew any.

"There you two are," said a recognizable voice.

Mathew and Elina turned to see a the human lancer that they saved run towards them.

"It's you again," said Mathew as the man got over to them. "What are you doing out here?"

"I been sent to wait out here for you two for two weeks," said the man, "and if you didn't show in two weeks I was suppose to report to Commander Seir and we was suppose to decided what to do next."

"Huh? Why?" questioned Mathew confused.

"Commander Seir has invited you two to meet with him as he wanted to meet you both himself," said the Lancer.

"I see," said Mathew. "Very well then if Commander Seir wants to meet us then we will go. After all it's unpolite to not except an invitation."

"Very well I'll lead you there," said the man.

"No that's alright I know my way," said Mathew.

The man looked at him confused wondering what he meant by that as he never seen him in Velika before. Mathew noticed that and spoke up again a moment later.

"It's better not to ask," said Mathew. "It would only confuse you more."

"I see," said the man. "Well I'm going to head back and report to Commander Seir."

Mathew and Elina nodded their heads at him and the man then used a teleport scroll back to Velika. Mathew and Elina stayed outside just admiring the area around them for a little while before they made their way to Velika. They came in through the north gate and proceeded through the city until they reached Freedom Plaza. There was people chatting around the area, shopping, and just having a good time. Mathew and Elina walked over the left area, but a lady stopped them a moment later.

"Hold it there," said the Lady. "Where do you two think your going?"

"Well Commander Seir has sent us an invitation to meet with him," said Mathew.

"Oh I see," said the Lady. "Very well head on in. Commander Seir is in the back."

Mathew and Elina nodded their head and headed through the doorway into the hallway that lead farther back. As they did Mathew and Elina caught the woman as she spoke.

"So what we heard about an Elin still alive was true," said the woman.

Mathew and Elina just ignored it and continued down the hall to enter a room. There was people at desks doing all sorts of things and other people nearby that was doing their own thing. Mathew and Elina went to the double doors before opening them and walking inside. As they did Mathew noticed Commander Seir and Dougal turn and look at them having exspected their arrival. Commander Seir spoke up a moment later.

"So your here," said Commander Seir. "My name is..."

Commander Seir was cut off by Mathew as he heard that.

"Commander Seir," said Mathew nodding his head, "and he is Dougal."

"It seems you know who we are, but who are you?" asked Commander Seir. "I know who the Elin is, but I dont know who you are."

"I'm Mathew Maze," said Mathew.

"Well nice to meet you Mathew," said Commander Seir. "I tell you though you two are not easy to find and I was hesitant about sending another group into Poporia after what happened last time."

"That is understandable," said Mathew.

"You have my thanks for saving the crew that went inside," said Comander Seir.

"Well we was in the area and it was the right thing to do," said Mathew.

Commander Seir nodded his head before speaking up a moment later.

"Velik the Goddess who watches over us is requesting a meeting with you two," said Commander Seir. "She didn't explain what for so I don't know."

"I see," said Mathew. "Then we will make our way there."

"I take it you know the way?" asked Commander Seir.

"Yes I do," said Mathew. "I'll just go speak with Ciebel at the steps."

"Very well then," said Commander Seir.

Mathew and Elina then turned before they headed out of the Valkyon Federation and then made their way through Velika to the steps where Ciebel was at. When she noticed those two she immediately waved them over. Mathew didn't need to speak up as Ciebel spoke up a moment later. Mathew knew that this was actually Velika, but didn't show it as he listened to her.

"You are the two Velika is looking to speak with," said Ciebel. "I'll now teleport you to Velik's Sanctuary."

Mathew nodded his head and Ciebel then teleported Mathew and Elina two Velik's Sanctuary a moment later. Mathew and Elina appeared in a building that looked similar to that of the romans with open walls around them high in the sky. Velkia was standing nearby looking at the two of them as they stood their glowing. Mathew and Elina turned to Velika and then walked forwards a little before bowing to her. Velika spoke up a moment later as and as she did Mathew and Elina stood up.

"When a hero from another world steps forward the Goddess Velik takes notice," said Velik. "For no ones vision is keener than the Goddess of hunters. There is always a place in my city for heroes like you, especially heroes like you as your destiny has yet to come. I won't ask you to join the Valkyon Federation, but I will ask you though if you will assist us when you can. I still have some divine power to grant you. Take my blessing to help you on your right path!"

Velik then gave Mathew some of her divine power which was absorbed inside of his body a moment later, but other then that nothing happened. At least not that Mathew could tell. He still felt the same as before, but none the less didn't mind it. 

"Now head back to Commander Seir and tell him of your accomplishments for you to be rewarded," said Velik.

Mathew and Elina nodded their heads before they left Velik's Sanctuary. They then made their way back to where Commander Seir was at in the Valkyon Federation Headquarters. When Commander Seir seen them and then spoke up.

"So your back," said Commander Seir. "I been mean to ask you as we can use soliders like you, will you join the Valkyon Federation?"

"Sorry, but we are currently busy with our own issue at the moment," said Mathew.

"Oh I see," said Commander Seir frowning.

"We are though still allies on the field," said Mathew. "When you are in need of us and we have the time then we will come to your aid."

"Well I guess if you have something your currently busy with then it can't be helped," said Commander Seir. "It must be important."

"It is very important," said Mathew nodding his head. "We are however to tell you of our accomplishments and that we are suppose to recieve a reward for it."

"Very well I'm listening," said Commander Seir.

Mathew and Elina then started explaining everything they have done recently ever since they started their journey. Once down Commander Seir and Dougal took a moment to recover from their shock and surprise. When he did though Commander Seir decided to reward them with some gold for their accomplishments which was quiet a lot of it. Then after that Commander Seir spoke up a moment later after that.

"So where you two heading next?" asked Commander Seir.

"Crescentia," said Mathew. "Elina wanted to show me their."

"If it's not to much to ask," said Commander Seir. "While you are there if you can stop in at Lumbertown and assist the people there that would be helpful."

"We was plain on stopping there anyways," said Elina. "Then we was going to look around Arcadia. So since we will be there it won't be to much of a problem."

"If you are heading that direction then take this note and talk to Ranch Manager Haines," said Dougal as he came over to them with a note in hand.

"Sure thing," said Mathew nodding his head as he took the note. "Well it was nice meeting you both, but we got much to do."

"Understandable and good luck with whatever important your currently busy with," said Commander Seir.

"Thank you and good luck to you as well," said Mathew.

Mathew and Elina then left there before making their way back out of the north gates they came in. Once they got far enough Mathew then turned to Elina.

"Well then ready to head to Crescentia?" asked Mathew.

"Sure am," said Elina.

"Alright then go for it," said Mathew.

Elina nodded her head before getting a teleporter scroll out of her inventory and using it while holding onto Mathew's hand. A moment later Mathew and Elina was both teleported away from Velkia Outskirts.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter three of The Kingdom of Anaria. I hope you like this chapter. This chapter actually got pretty long as I had much to write in this chapter and trying to find information on Tera isn't easy with all the outdated maps and infromation. Anyways keep in mind that nothing drops from killing things unless you count blood, bones, and gore a drop. This is because I'm trying to keep it somewhat realistic and normal instead of feeling more like a game. So creatures do not respawn, but there is a way for them to return to the living once again. You just found out how you get gold in this world kind of, but in order to get money in this world the only way to do so. Well you will find out in the next chapter most likely so I won't explain it to you. You will also find out about armor and weapons as well. I know your probably thinking the Inventory is not exsactly realistic, but it is helpful for adventures that roam the lands of Arborea. Another thing I want to point out is I have no idea if it was ever mentioned or what Velik's divine power does for your character in Tera so to tell you what it would do here is kind of difficult. I do have an idea for it later on and it will play a small role as well, but we still got some chapters to go before then. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you on the next chapter of The Kingdom of Anaria.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Tera or anything about it, but I do own my own ideas that I added to the stroy and My oc character.

 **Note:** I do not have names for the five that Mathew and Elina saved so if you want or feel like naming them then go ahead and do so and that goes for any other minor characters. 


	4. Shopping, Blacksmith, and Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mathew and Elina has meet many people so far and accomplished much over the time. Now though they are ready to head to a new place Crescentia to do some things. After that they are planing to head to Lumbertown and begin a new journey, but what adventures will the two get themselves into this time? I guess we will figure that out as the story continues.

Mathew and Elina appeared in Crescentia a moment later after using the teleporter scroll. They looked around to see people around the area going about their own buisness and walking around. Elina turned to Mathew before she walked off and Mathew followed her as they made their way north east. It wasn't much farther when Elina stopped and then turned to Mathew before pointing to a building.

"That is the north bank of Crescentia," said Elina. "You can deposit things in it that you don't need to carry with you or money. There is another one two the south. We will see it in a little while."

"Yes," said Mathew nodding his head at her recalling the bank from his memories.

They then continued north east for a little while longer until they came to another shop. Elina then turned to Mathew.

"This is the north Merchant shop," said Elina. "Here you can buy many different things. Armor and weapons are also sold here."

Mathew nodded his head and looked at the shop interested, but a moment later Elina turned around. Mathew turned and followed her as they headed back to the central plaza area of town. When they got their Elina then pointed over to another shop before speaking.

"That is the trade broker," said Elina. "It's another shop that sells items that others do not need or want. It has many things you can get from it that comes from other people."

Mathew nodded his head showing that he heared her and Elina then pointed at another shop nearby and close to the Trade Broker shop.

"That is the Specialty shop," said Elina. "They sell special items that are hard to get, but some of those items can also be found in the Trade Broker shop."

Mathew nodded his head as he heard that. Elina then turned before she headed south and Mathew followed her as she did. After a little while Mathew noticed the bank in spoke up.

"There is the other bank," said Mathew pointing to it.

"Yup that is the south banks," said Elina in agreement.

The two continued a little farther before finding another shop and Mathew noticed it was another Merchant shop.

"The south Merchant shop," said Mathew pointing at it.

"Right," said Elina nodding her head in agreement. "I thought we could do some shopping around here. We can meet up at the central of town near the fountain when we are done or I can just come find you."

"Sounds good to me," said Mathew. "I'll just be looking in the Merchant shops to see if anything peaks my interest."

"Okay then I'll see you in a little while then," said Elina.

Mathew nodded his head at her and Elina then turned before heading back north. As she left Mathew turned back before going over to the Merchant shop building door and walking in. As he did the merchant owner looked at him and watched as he walked around looking around at everything that was in the shop. Mathew seemed to linger more where the many different weapons and armors was at, but also looked at other stuff as well.

Still though he always returned to where the weapons and armors was at. The armors that was on display was cloth, leather, and plate while the weapons that was on display was Bows, Axes, Lance & Sheilds, Scepters, Staffs, Greatswords, Discs, and Twin Swords. Mathew noticed though that some weapons was still missing from the shop or perhaps they didn't have any at the moment. These weapons that was missing from the shop was Chain Blades, Arcannons, Powerfists, and Shurikens. The weapons for Reapers, Gunners, Brawlers, and Ninja's. He wondered if their was some in the other shop and decided to check their once done. Mathew continued to look at the weapons closely though to see that they wasn't in the best conditions and used, but he didn't just look at the weapons closely either. Mathew also looked at the armors closely as well to see that they wasn't in the best conditions either. 

After some time of looking around the shop, at the armors, and at the weapons Mathew was ready to leave. There was nothing else in the shop that seemed to interest him any and they didn't have normal clothing which was a disappointment as he wasn't able to get a new shirt, pants, socks, and boots. Mathew knew though that the people in this world normally only wore armors and never wore actual real clothing, but considering the state the world was in it was understandable. So with that Mathew left the shop leaving a disappointed Merchant behind.

Mathew then made his way to the center of town before going to the north. He wasn't sure where Elina was at, but was sure she would find him when she was done shopping. Once Mathew came to the second Merchant shop he then walked in as another Merchant looked up at him. Mathew then went around the shop looking around the area at all the stuff he had, but seemed to linger nearby the weapons and armors longer then anywhere else in the shop. Still though the armors was worn out and in bad condition or didn't look sturdy enough for Mathew. The weapins also looked warn out and in bad condition or not sturdy enough too. Mathew also noticed that this shop also didn't have any Chain Blades, Arcannons, Powerfists, and Shurikens. After spending some time looking around Mathew left the shop leaving a disappointed Merchant behind.

Mathew made his way noth to the central of town and sat down nearby the fountain as he waited for Elina as she was not done shopping yet. Soon though she came out of the specially shop a moment later before turning and seeing Mathew. She smiled before she walked over to him.

"So get anything?" asked Mathew.

"Yes I got some new clothes and some medicine," said Elina. "I figured I better stock up while we was here. What about you find anything?"

Mathew looked at her giving a disappointed look and Elina noticed it.

"I see," said Elina. "Well we got everything we came here for. So you ready to head to Lumbertown. You might be able to find something there that will peak your interest."

"Sounds good to me," said Mathew.

Elina nodded her head before she pulled out a scroll for Lumbertown out of her inventory. Then she took Mathew's hand before using it and the two teleported away.

Mathew and Elina appeared in Lumbertown a moment later when they did Mathew looked around the area to see people busy going about their day, but the building in front of them grabbed Mathew's attention as he seen it.

"Is that a blacksmith shop?" asked Mathew.

"It is," said Elina nodding her head. "Interesting don't you think?"

"Very interesting," said Mathew, "but lets go give that note first."

"Sure," said Elina.

Elina then lead Mathew north and as they continued Mathew noticed a Merchant shop, but didn't feel like going inside. The last two didn't have anything interesting for him anyways. They continued farther on before they seen a ranch ahead of them with a man outside trying to tame a horse. He seemed to be having difficulty with taming the horse though and Mathew noticed that. The horse that he was trying to tame had a black coat and a black mane to go with it. The horse though didn't want nothing to do with the man though and kept throwing him around or knocking him down as well as kicking things around the area.

Mathew seen the man get back up and sigh, but a moment later the horse carged at him making the man run for it and climb over the fence. He then jumped down on the other side of the fence area and the horse reared up at him aggresively before coming back down. Then it turned around and galloped away from the area away from the man. Elina and Mathew walked over to the man that Mathew recognized as Haines the Ranch Manager. Haines had his back to them at the moment looking at the horse before whipping some sweet from his forhead.

"Your Haines the Ranch Manager," said Mathew.

Haines jumped before turning to Mathew and Elina. He looked at them confused wondering who they was as he never seen them before, but none the less spoke up.

"Yes and who might you two be?" asked Haines.

"My name is Mathew," said Mathew introducing himself.

"My name is Elina," said Elina.

Haines eyes widen as he looked at Elina surprised, but soon recovered and didn't mention anything about Elina.

"Well nice to meet you both," said Haines, "but what brings you both here."

"We have a note here for you," said Mathew as he brought up his inventory and got the note.

Mathew then passed the note to Haines and he started reading it a moment later. Once he was done he then put it in his pocket before looking at Mathew and Elina.

"I see," said Haines before waving a hand towards the many horses in the ranch. "You two can pick any horse you want free of charge."

Mathew turned and looked at Elina as she looked at the horses for a moment, but wasn't sure which one she wanted. One of the horse a pure white pretty horse with a shiny coat came over a moment later and nudged Elina's hand. Elina smiled before she started petting the head of the horse.

"Well aren't you a pretty one," said Elina.

The horse gave a response as she said that and Elina smiled.

"That is a fine horse you have there," said Haines. "An Arcadian Thoroughbred Mare."

"I think I'll take this one," said Elina satisfied with the beautiful pure white shiny coat of the Arcadian Thoroughbred Mare.

"Of course," said the man nodding his head.

Elina smiled before turning to the horse.

"You want to come with me?" asked Elina.

The horse gave a response as she said that and Elina smiled as it did.

"Alright then how about I name you Aurora," said Elina. "That sound like a good name for you."

The horse seemed to be exstatic with the name and kept rubbing it's head agains her. It even rubbed it head agaist her face with effection. Elina smiled as it did that and Mathew smiled as he seen it as well. Hanes then turned to Mathew before speaking up.

"Alright how about you Mathew?" asked Haines.

"I think I'll have the black one," said Mathew.

Haines looked at him before looking at all the horse and then pointed at a black and white mare.

"That one," said Haines.

"No that one," said Mathew pointing to what he knew was a Black Stallion horse.

Mathew was pretty sure it was most likely an Acadian Thoroughbred Black Stallion. Haines looked at where he was pointing before his eyes widen in surprise and shock.

"What, but that horse is dangerous," said Haines nervously. "It's wild and hasn't been tamed. I haven't even been able to groom it let alone do anything with it. You'll be best off with going with one of these."

"I see," said Mathew.

Haines turned and pointed to some other horses, but as he did Mathew started climbing over the fence. Haines turned back to Mathew, but noticed he wasn't there. He looked around before seeing Mathew climbing the fence.

"Hey what are you doing?" questioned Haines nervously.

"I'm going inside," said Mathew.

"What, but that's dangerous," said Haines.

Mathew though ignored him as he jumped down on the other side. Then Mathew started walking towards the black stallion that he picked out a moment later while Haines eyes went wild with worry and nervousness. The black stallion turned and looked at him before rearing up aggressively.

"Get out of there!" shouted Haines as he seen that.

Mathew though did not get out of the fence as he looked at the black stallion. Mathew then slightly bowed to the black stallion a moment later, but kept his eyes on the horse. The black stallion put his feet down and continued to look at him. Neither one moved for a few moment then the black stallion did something that surprised Haines. The black stallion bowed it's head slightly in return to Mathew. Mathew smiled as he seen that and then crouched down holding his hand out.

"It's alright," said Mathew. "Come on."

The black stallion looked at him for a moment before moving closer to him a little. Then it stopped and looked at him for a moment, but Mathew remained in his spot. No movement was made by either of the two as they stayed there. Then the black stallion moved over to where Mathew was at a moment later it's head touching his hand. Mathew didn't get up as he continued to pet the head of the black stallion and then slowly raised up as he continued. Mathew continued to pet the black stallion all over it's body. Mathew then leaned in and whispered into the black stallion's ear.

"Your are a fine horse for a beautiful white mare," whispered Mathew, "but if you want to get her attention then you'll need to have a shiny coat."

Mathew then stepped back some as he looked at the black stallion for a moment. The horse gave a response a moment later in agreement. Mathew smiled as he seen that before speaking up.

"I'll be right back you can wait here," said Mathew before turning and walking over to where some food was at.

The black stallion stayed where it was waiting for mathew to return again. When Mathew got over to where the food was at he then turned and looked over to Haines who had his mouth open at the moment in surprise.

"Is this his food Haines?" asked Mathew.

Haines snapped out of it a moment later looking at him before replying.

"Yes it is," said Haines nodding his head.

Mathew nodded his head before asking another question, "What about the Thoroughbred white mare?"

"Right over there," said Haines pointing to another spot. "Unfortunately I haven't been able to get the Stallion to eat."

Mathew went over to it looking at it to see that the food was different. He continued to look at it for a moment before scooping some of it up in his hand. Then he walked back over to where the Stallion was at before holding his hand out. The black stallion looked at it nervously and backed up from him.

"It's alright," said Mathew. "You can do it. You want to be a big strong man right?"

The stallion looked at him for a moment before coming closer to him. Then it started eating the food careful not to take Mathew's hand with it.

"That's it eat well and get big and strong," said Mathew before leaning in and whispering. "Got to make you stand out to get her attention."

The horse gave a response a moment later in agreement. 

"Amazing," said Haines impressed.

Haines then started to climb the fence back inside, but as he did he spooked the black stallion who backed up before rearing up again. Haines freaked out and feel backwards on the gound off the fence nervously. Mathew though rushed forwards hugging the black stallion and petting him.

"It's alright," said Mathew repeatedly soothing the horse.

This seemed to work and the horse started to come back down as Mathew stepped backwards as it did.

"That's it," said Mathew before leaning in. "If you want to get the attention of the mare then you have to show yourself off as a proud stallion. Don't worry I'll help you."

The stallion gave a response in agreement as he said that. Mathew continued to look at the horse for a moment to see the saddle that was on him. Mathew then went over and undide the saddle from the horse taking it off him. As he did the stallion brushed his head against his face in greatfulness.

"There you go big man," said Mathew. "I'll be right back."

The black stallion stayed there as Mathew turned around and walked back over to where Haines and Elina was watching him. The white mare was also watching them as well curiously. Once Mathew got over he then held the saddle out to Haines.

"I will not need this," said Mathew. "The stallion is not comfortable with it and prefers to be without it. Also it's food is off as well and it prefers the same food as the thoroughbred. I do hope you got some left as well need some for both."

"Of course, but how you plain to ride him without a saddle?" questioned Haines confused.

"Well we will just have to show you," said Mathew. "First though he needs some grooming. So if you don't mind teaching me what to do about that then we can get started. He is though angry with you at the moment so best you stay outside the fence."

"Well he's all yours now as I haven't had anyone that could tame him," said Haines. "He seems to get well with you."

Mathew nodded his head as he said that. After that Hanes then told Mathew what to do to groom the Stallion and Mathew went to work as he told him. While he was grooming the Stallion Haines went to go get some more of the food for both of the horses. Mathew gave the Stallion a bath and then brushed his coat like he was told how to. When that was done he also checked the hoves and took care of them as well as anything else the Stallion needed. Haines continued to leave and come back with lots of the food to last them for some time. Hanes finshed just as Mathew was finished with the Stallion and Mathew walked over before following Hanes directions for the food. When that was done Mathew then brought it over to where the Stallion was at a moment later and put it down. 

"Just a minute big man," said Mathew.

Mathew then went over to where Elina's horse Aurora was at before taking off the saddle. Then he petted her as he did.

"There you go doesn't that feel much better," said Mathew. "Now you can show off your beautiful coat."

Aurora seemed greatful for that and rubbed her head against his face. Mathew then spoke up a moment later.

"Come on follow me now," said Mathew.

Aurora gave a horse response to him in agreement. Mathew lead Aurora over to where the food was at as well as the black stallion. Then he spoke up a moment later.

"Alright you two go ahead in eat," said Mathew.

The two started eating together carefully sharing the food together. Mathew petted them as they did.

"That's it," said Mathew encouragingly. "He well now."

The two gave a horse response as he said that and Mathew smiled as he heard it. Mathew then went over before climbing up on the fence and then sat down on it as he watched the other two horse. Elina walked over next to him and looked at him. Mathew looked at her for a moment to see she had a questioning face, but wasn't going to say anything. Mathew seemed to understand and nodded his head at her and Elina smiled as she seen it before looking at the two horses. 

Once the horses was done eating and getting something to drink Aurora walked back over to where Elina was at who petted her. The black stallion walked over nearby where Mathew was at before crouching down carefully trying to stay clean. Mathew jumped down before he walked over to the black stallion and petted him a moment later all over.

"Well now how about a nice strong name?" asked Mathew.

The black stallion gave a horse response to him as he said that and Mathew smilled.

"How does Nightmane sound?" asked Mathew.

The black stallion seemed exsattic with the name and knocked Mathew over playfully. Mathew smiled as he got back up a moment later.

"That's good glad you like it," said Mathew. "Before we began though Mightmane I need at least some reins so I have something to hold on to."

Nightmane gave a horse response showing his agreement. Mathew then smiled beore he went and got some reins. He then came back before putting them on Nightmane a moment later. With that done Mathew then climbed on top of Nigtmane a moment later holding onto the reins.

"Alright go ahead, but gentle now," said Mathew.

Nightmane got up after that before walking around the area gently and galliantly. Showing himself off proudly to everyone that was watching and as he did he seem to draw a crowd of people that was in town that started watching farther away. 

"That's it," said Mathew. "Alright lets go."

Nightmane picked up speed as he started running around the area proudly showing himself off to everyone that was watching. Mathew smiled while rubbing his back with his hand.

"Good job young man," said Mathew. "Show them your strong, tough, and proud body. Alright lets go show them how graceful you are."

Nightmane picked up speed running even faster now around the area. You can see his strong and tough mucles as he graceully ran around the area with Mathew on his back. 

"Alright good now lets show them a gracefull strong and tough jump," said Mathew.

Nightmane turned as Mathew pulled right on the reins drawing him towards the fence. Nightmane continued his running pace which was extremely quick for a horse as they headed for the fence. Then as they got to it Nightmane then jumped gracefully over the fence showing off his strong and touch mucles as he did. He laned back down a moment later after that a moment later. Aurora could not stop watching and looking as she seen all of this. 

"Good job," said Mathew petting Nightmane on the neck as they trotted over to where Aurora and Elina was at.

Nightmane then crouched down and Mathew climbed down of him a moment later as he did. Haines then opened the fence and let Aurora out of it a moment later. Now both horses was standing next to the fence on the outside. The two then collected the food and supplies for the horses before storing it in the inventory. After that they then said their goodbyes to Haine before they both went to their horses and climbed up on them. The two of them headed back to the central of the town and then went over to where the blacksmith was at. Mathew and Elina got off the horses a moment later and then Mathew petted Nightmare on the neck after.

"Good young man," said Mathew. "Now you stay here and be a good man. We will be back in a little while."

Nightmare gave a horse noise in agreement standing tall and proudly showing himself off as he did. Mathew smiled as he did that and Elina petted Aurora for a moment. The two then turned and went to the door before they walked into the shop. As they did Mathew noticed blacksmith Jaram as he looked up and over at the a moment later. Mathew eyes lit up as he seen all the bright and shiny weapons and armors around the blacksmith shop. He then walked over before looking at them curiously along with Elina. Even though the weapons looked unused, new, and sturdy there was some weapons that still wasn't in the shop like the Chain Blades, Arcannons, Powerfists, and Shuriken. This though didn't stop Mathew from looking from armor to armor and weapon to weapon curiously. Blacksmith Jaram walked over a moment later as the two was looking at the armor and weapons before speaking up.

"Is there anything I can help you two with?" asked Jaram.

Mathew turned to look at him before speaking up.

"Perhaps there is," said Mathew nodding his head. "We are in need of some new weapons as our previous ones wasn't getting the job done well. I was also wondering if it be alright if you taught me about how to make them."

"Well that will take some time as crafting weapons takes awhile," said Jaram. "So what is your professions?"

"I'm a sorcerer," said Elina as she opened her inventory and brought out her weapon.

While she was doing that Mathew spoke up, "I'm a warrior that uses twin swords."

"As well as your bare fists," said Elina adding on to that.

"Whatever is necessary to get the job done," said Mathew. 

"This is the weapon i'm currently using," said Elina showing it to Jaram, "and Mathew's broke during the last fight."

Jaram took it and continued to look at it before speaking up.

"Well this is no good," said Jaram. "These weapons aren't going to help you much as they are training weapons meant for beginners. Your going to want something more sturdy, powerfuly, and better then this."

"Right," said Mathew nodding his head. "These weapons and armors you have is all nice a good, but I was wondering if I could watch you make them. After all someone once said 'It's better to see then to hear'."

"No I don't mind at all," said Jaram. "It looks like you two been in some serious fights recently."

"Yes we just cleared out all of Poporia except some that was fine," said Mathew.

"Your cleared out most of Poporia with begginer weapons," said Jaram shocked and surprised.

"It's all we had at the time," said Mathew.

"Well guess it was better then nothing," said Jaram. "You are going to want cloth armor." Jaram pointed towards Elina before pointing to Mathew. "You though Mathew I'm not so sure if you should go leather or plate armor."

"Lets go with plate armor," said Mathew.

"Okay if that is what you want," said Jaram. "I'll get started on the weapons and armor imediately."

"Well then I'll head to the Inn then," said Elina. "Mathew want me to take Nightmane with me."

"If he want to come you can, but if he does then just let him know it will be a while before I come out," said Mathew. 

Elina nodded her head before she turned and then left the shop a moment later. Mathew followed Jaram to another room in the blacksmith shop and then Jaram turned to him before speaking.

"I'll need to concentrate so I won't be able to speak much during," said Jaram. "If you want though then I'll write some dierections down for you."

"No that's alright I'll just watch is all," said Mathew.

"Alright," said Jaram.

Jaram then went to work at making the plate armor and weapons. Mathew just continued to watch as Jaram continued to go about forging the plate armor and weapons. The whole process and time it took though was pretty great and heavy as Jaram continued to take his time with forging the armor and weapons. It wasn't that he was working hard because he was, but the effort and carefulness that it took making sure it's done just right took a bit of time. Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months as they stayed in Lumbertown. Mathew didn't return to the inn at all and always feel asleep for a couple hours at a time. He also went outside to check if Nightmane went with Elina to find that he did. Mathew continued to watch as Jaram continued to forge the armor and even when the plate of the armor was finished he still had a little more to do. The second weapon also needed some work as well, but the twin blades was completely forged to the point that they was ready for use. Ater putting the finshing touches and parts on the armor and second weapon they was ready for use. The second weapon was massive powerfists the weapon that is meant for brawlers.

When that was done Mathew payed Jaram twice the amount of what he asked for which wasn't a bad price for the weapons in armor. Jaram looked confused as to why he was being payed twices as much and Mathew explained that it's for allowing him to watch him work. Jaram looked shocked and surprised and tried to wave it off, but Mathew was insistant so in the end Jaram excepted it gracefully. Mathew put the weapons into his inventory after that and then changed into his armor getting out of the clothing he previously was in before going out of the blacksmith. He then made his way through town to where the Inn was at and as he got there he noticed Elina outside giving the horses that seemed to look like they was groomed previously some food. Nightmane's coat looked shiny and beautiful now compaired to before and he showed it off proudly along with his stong and tough muscles. Elina noticed him and looked impressed with the armor he had on as she walked over to him.

"Wow that look great and sturdy," said Elina.

"Thanks," said Mathew as he opened up his inventory and pulled out Elina's disc. "Here is your weapon."

"That's great and will be a big help," said Elina taking it.

Nightmane came over to Mathew a moment later making a horse noise getting Mathew's attention.

"Yes I noticed big man," said Mathew. "You should be very proud of your handsome coat."

Nightmane gave a horse response to Mathew before trotting away proudly displaying his strong and tough muscles along with his coat. Mathew smiled as he seen that.

"Well it's good that we got eveything that we need now," said Elina.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter four of The Kingdom of Anaria. I do hope you like this chapter. This chapter didn't get as long as the last chapter, but It didn't seem to be to short either. Mathew and Elina finally got some new armors and weapons now that will help them out in their journey for some time. For those of you that noticed yes Mathew has two professions (or classes). The warrior and the brawler. Under normal circumstances a warrior does not use heavy armor, but Mathew will be instead of using leather armor. He is actually the first and only one that uses plate armor as a warrior. Most people do not have two professions and usually focus on one so Mathew having two professions makes him different then others. There will be two more professions (or classes) later and these professions (or classes) are going to be new. We still got some ways to go before that though so it will be some time. I wasn't sure what kind of horse to name Elina and Mathew's so I just decided on a white mare thoroughbred and a black stallion thoroughbred. For those that have noticed yes Nightmane does like Aurora. We got to see some interesting things here like how you get armor and other items. I know I said that you will see how to get money in this chapter, but I felt like saving that for the next chapter. Anyways enjoy this chapter and I'll see you on the next chapter of The Kingdom of Anaria.

 **Notes:**  Yes you heard me right Elina got new armor as well. She has three armors now and got them while Mathew was busy shoping. One will be seen next Chapter during the Fey Forest part of the Story. The other two won't be seen until Valley of Titans when they both will be seen. Whenever she puts on a new outfit I will explain what it is like as best as I can. A list of her armors will be in the notes below, but for Mathew you'll just have to guess as It's hard to say what his armor is like. So in the next Chapter we will get to see a new armor that Elina has gotten. Keep in mind that cloth armor is not much different then ordinary clothing. So at the start you can pretty much say that Mathew was actually wearing cloth armor, but eventually switches to plate armor. Anyways I want to appologize for not updating lately as I have caught a cold and don't feel really great at the moment. 

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Tera or anything about it, but I do own my own OC character and any additional ideas to the story.


End file.
